Harry Potter Y La Puerta Del Comienzo (Español)
by LUFFERSILLO
Summary: Un chico de Sangre Pura, nacido en el mundo de Harry Potter, recibe el conocimiento, de la información contenida en los libros y películas, que giran en torno, al mundo y el tiempo en el que vive. Con sus propias ideas, de lo que es un mago de Sangre Pura, y el poder de la magia, creara su propio camino, sin temer involucrarse, en el destino de Harry, Voldemort y las personas que
1. Chapter 1: El Mundo Mágico

**Volumen 1: El Inicio Del Destino Indeterminado**

**Capitulo 1: El Mundo Mágico**

**En una estación de tren, en un lugar muy peculiar, debido a que había varios diseños de siglos pasados, se encontraban un sinnúmero de personas, que se movían por todos lados.**

**Este era el lugar de donde salía el tren que llevaría a los niños y personal, al colegio Hogwarts de Magia Y Hechicería.**

**Dentro de un compartimento del tren, se encontraba un chico que parecía tener un poco más de trece años, pero cuya edad real era de once, y en aproximadamente un mes, cumpliría doce.**

**Su nombre era Danny Campbell, el tenia pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, era de piel blanca y con facciones que podían ser hermosas o algo simples, dependiendo de la opinión de quien lo mirara.**

**Su familia y el origen de esta, ya sea madre o padre, se podrían describir como gloriosos, pero al chico, no le interesaba nada de eso, a parte de la herencia y la casa, realmente no era algo por lo que se preocupara.**

**Ambos padres habían muerto cuando era muy pequeño, su padre antes de su nacimiento y su madre poco después de que lo diera a luz.**

**Sus abuelos y tíos, estaban muertos o en prisión; si, prisión, la prisión para magos, Azkaban, ya que descendía de una familia de sangre pura, aunque no la mas obsesiva, si una arrogante y con ideas precarias.**

**Después de la muerte de sus padres, y al encontrarse sin nadie quien se encargara de él, algunas familias se hicieron cargo, dado que las "familias nobles", suelen tener varias y complicadas relaciones, en varios sentidos, así como el hecho, de no estar dispuestos a perder a un niño de sangre pura.**

**Lo que resulto en el descubrimiento, de que aun tenía unos tíos lejanos, aunque su tío solo lo recogió para demostrar su bondad y reverencia a la sangre pura, así como aumentar y mejorar su reputación, Danny había logrado mantener una relación bastante buena con su tía, después de algunos años.**

**Sin embargo, nunca vivió en la casa de sus tíos, se le dejo vivir solo en la casa de sus difuntos padres, mientras un grupo de Elfos domésticos, cuidaban de él.**

**Su tía, a pesar de su carácter algo frio y despectivo, aun tenia los suficientes sentimientos, para prestarle atención de forma constante, en especial, porque ella tenía un hijo, de edad similar.**

**A los cinco años, Danny pudo despertar sus poderes mágicos, ganándose la "gracia" de su tío, pues hasta no demostrar que eres mago, a muchos niños de sangre pura, se les trata como potenciales squib.**

**Pero Danny siempre fue capaz, quizás no lo mejor y no extraordinariamente único, pero lo suficientemente sorprendente, para despertar la curiosidad y por lo tanto, el cuidado de su tía.**

**Danny siempre, al menos desde que puede recordar adecuadamente, es decir, entre los dos y tres años, sintió que era muy listo, lo mismo que su tía, claro, luego aprendió que no era eso, sino que en parte, era la capacidad de ser un mago y en parte, el hecho que tenía una conciencia desarrollada.**

**Así es, conciencia desarrollada, en lugar de decir que aprendía todo y que era capaz de todo, comprendía de forma concreta, lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el tipo de conciencia, que algunas personas, no tienen incluso a los diez u once años.**

**Sin embargo, cuando tenía cinco años y despertó su magia, también obtuvo algo más, algo extraño y muy concreto, dividido en dos formas, pero aparte de lo primero, fue hasta después de un poco de investigación, cuando supo, de que se trataba lo segundo.**

**Lo que obtuvo, fueron recuerdos, pero recuerdos específicos, de siete libros y ocho películas, incluso algunas sensaciones incoherentes y dispersas que le causaban sentimientos extraños, en especial, cuando se imaginaba leyendo o viendo esas historias.**

**Lo raro, es que esos recuerdos, eran de algún modo, muy específicos y otros, totalmente carentes de sentido, al menos, desde la perspectiva de lo que sabia y vivía.**

**La información que recibió abarcaba muchas cosas, eventos pasados, presentes y futuros, nombres, lugares, conocimientos irregulares sobre varias cosas, así como situaciones complejas, incluso apariencia de personas y secretos divertidos o efímeros.**

**Pero cuando contrastaba lo que venía en esa información y lo que vivía, era como ver algo muy superficial, contado desde un punto de vista muy particular, al mismo tiempo, arreglado de forma muy conveniente o simplemente, ideal para el punto de vista de una persona.**

**Así, comprendió que lo que creía saber, eran las pistas de eventos pasados o futuros, pero jamás, lo que sucedió, y mucho menos, lo que sucedería, en especial, porque a pesar de su relación con algunos de esos "personajes", su nombre no era mencionado, lo que significaba, que su presencia era una irregularidad, que hacia eventos de por sí, ya poco claros, en extremadamente borrosos e imposibles de predecir su final.**

**¿Por qué obtuvo dichos recuerdos o información?**

**Danny creía que se trataba de alguna forma especial de magia de adivinación, pues después de averiguar un poco, supo que algunos de sus antepasados, tenían talento en la magia de adivinación, dicho poder, a veces es heredado y puede tener variaciones o transformaciones, como se decía era la lengua pársel, de un idioma para hablar con dragones.**

**Por lo que el chico pensó, que tal vez tenía una especie de talento superfluo de adivinación, y en el momento más "poderoso" de su vida, logro esta "adivinación".**

**Algunos creen que la adivinación, es una forma de conectarse con un mundo, lugar o cosa, que no contempla el tiempo, lo que le permite al adivino, ver eventos futuros, aunque algo indeterminables, así, Danny pensó que pudo obtener algo parecido, pero en una forma de realidad alternativa o perspectiva muggle, por lo que aunque carente de los detalles más exactos de la magia, correcto en varios hechos e información determinada.**

**Danny investigo algo del mundo muggle, desde que supo de las películas, así, se entero de los arqueólogos e investigadores de historia, de esta manera, comparo los libros en su cabeza, a la información de los arqueólogos, ellos obtienen piezas precisas de información, pero a la hora de armar la "historia", solo pueden especular, haciendo que los hechos que tienen encajen, pero claro, sus especulaciones dejan mucho que desear.**

**Esto lo hizo pensar, que el autor de los libros en su cabeza, hizo algo parecido, tenía hechos específicos, pero le faltaba la perspectiva real, por supuesto, esto era más específico y muchos más… ¿mágico?**

**No es que no pensara en otras alternativas, pero dado que no obtuvo mas "recuerdos", era solo una posibilidad, que correcta o incorrecta, no valía la pena investigar, al menos, a su parecer.**

**El Mundo Mágico que Danny sabia, tenía varias diferencias a lo que se describía en esas historias.**

**Por ejemplo, Hogwarts era, al menos para los hijos de muggles, obligatorio, pues como se puede ver, incluso en esas historias, la magia no es algo cuyo camino pueda ser detenido por no tener varita, cierto, sin varita, un mago era más débil y se topaba con todo tipo de limitaciones, pero seguía siendo alguien, que podría manejar y engañar, así como causar daño, a cualquier numero de muggles.**

**Los "sellos" o hechizos de restricción mágica normales, no eran adecuados para niños de menos de quince años, y hacerlos de forma más fuerte, causaría graves daños y hasta muerte.**

**Por supuesto, a pesar de que se dice obligatorio, no significa que usen fuerza, sino manipulación mágica, tanto para los muggles involucrados, como para los magos jóvenes, después se les daría la opción; claro, puede sonar algo crudo a pesar de todo, pero tener un montón de gente, que en el mejor de los casos, podría matar o destruir un lugar con cientos de personas, solo por un arrebato de ira o miedo, así como posibles "genios", capaces de con el tiempo, controlar sus habilidades, y hacer lo que quisieran, no es exactamente algo, que ni muggles, ni magos, quieran ver.**

**Sin embargo, dicho acto era muy difícil de apreciar, a pesar de temerla, las personas normales también ambicionan la magia, en el caso más difícil, solo se necesitaba confundir la percepción de padres o tutores muggles, eso también para asegurarse que las personas comunes, no puedan utilizar o aprovecharse de los jóvenes magos, por lo menos, para sustento o inmersión en el mundo mágico, en otras palabras, para no exponer la magia.**

**La mayoría de los niños, hijos muggles, despertaban su magia hasta los siete años, pero siempre había sus excepciones, por lo que también había una especie de sortilegio muy espectacular, que controlaba la perspectiva, en que los muggles, veían estos fenómenos.**

**Respecto a los hijos de sangre pura, ellos podían despertar sus poderes entre los tres y nueve años, pero se creía que despertar sus poderes después de los siete, era signo de poco talento.**

**Sin embargo, la magia o poder mágico de los niños menores de once años, suele ser muy inestable, claro, hay muchas discusiones al respecto, algunos piensan que los nueve, es la edad ideal para que los niños aprendan a usar magia, pero es un hecho, que una vez que cumplen once, la magia empieza su proceso de madures, es decir, un proceso de crecimiento que cae bajo el control del mago.**

**Respecto al crecimiento y la fuerza de un mago, es algo muy difícil de discernir, ya que consta de tres campos.**

**Uno es el poder mágico, el cual es muy difícil de medir o catalogar, algunos creen que tiene que ver con la edad, mientras más viejo, incluso con un cuerpo decaído, mas poder mágico tiene el mago, otros creen que se debe al "ejercicio" mágico que hace un mago durante el periodo de crecimiento, así como hay los que afirman, que tiene que ver con el ambiente, y la cantidad de magia que se puede apreciar ahí, por supuesto, la teoría más aceptada, es en realidad una combinación de todas las anteriores.**

**Un libro que Danny leyó, dice que al madurar por completo, el aura obtiene un color especifico, que define la cantidad de magia que tienes, algo que es imposible, mientras no cumplas los 17 años, incluso hay un hechizo para visualizar dicha aura, sin embargo, cualquier mago educado o suficientemente sensible, puede percibir, aunque vagamente, cuando un mago es más fuerte, como mínimo, en poder mágico.**

**Las otras dos cuestiones que definen el poder de un mago, son muy efímeras, pues se basan en conceptos y capacidades, eso es el "control" y la "voluntad", mientras mejor control tengas, más fácilmente puedes hacer hechizos, y más poder pueden tener, mientras que la voluntad, hace más fácilmente su manipulación y efecto, en especial, cuando se habla de sortilegios y encantos, que muchas veces, no se basan en su poder, sino su capacidad, para tener éxito.**

**Otra diferencia, al menos en el mundo mágico visible, son los hechizos, según las historias de los libros, en la cabeza de Danny, estos se dicen en latín y quizás en algunas otras lenguas, pero la realidad es muy distinta.**

**Los hechizos, se crean en una especie de idioma único y universal, basado en dos cosas, ritmo y runas, aunque Danny aun no tiene un conocimiento profundo de ello, al juntar un cierto ritmo y alinear las runas de cierta manera, se crea un hechizo, lo que los hace muy difíciles de inventar, el resultado, es una especie de idioma o incluso música extraña, que solo magos, pueden ver, oír, y al hablarla, bueno, aunque entendible desde alguna perspectiva, crea una especie de magnifico efecto, que al juntarse con el movimiento correcto de varita, hace el efecto adecuado, de la magia que se desea.**

**Por supuesto, hay algo llamado hechizo simple, esto es un hechizo que se logra con efectos simples, es decir, luz, quieres luz, pides luz, incluso hacer que una persona se desmaye, pides que se desmaye, o que muera, pides que muera, pero mientras más complejo, o más tenga que intervenir con otra persona, dicha "voluntad", no sucederá, si un mago le pide a un gusano que se muera, puede morirse, pero si se lo pide a un muggle, incluso si es un bebe, no pasara.**

**Por eso se crea el hechizo, lograr que el poder mágico cree el efecto deseado, mientras infundes varias ideas, "morirse de tal forma, por tal medio", incluso un hechizo simple como la luz, le puedes dar una mayor calidad, "quiero la luz redonda, en una esquina", en vez de algo que te deslumbre.**

**Así, Danny comprendió que la magia es mucho más profunda, de lo que dicen las historias en su cabeza, pero no significa, que no tengan detalles que las una o compare.**

**Cosas que valen la pena denotar, es la relación de magos y muggles, en algunas de las historias que Danny obtuvo, algunos magos, simplemente se alejan del mundo muggle, mientras otros, casi parecieran tenerles miedo, la realidad, al menos por el momento, es lo primero, a los magos, simplemente no les gusta mezclarse con muggles, a pesar de poder sostener una especie de cooperación y ayuda, realmente piensan que viviendo en una "sociedad" separada, es lo más correcto, para su propio desarrollo.**

**Mientras que para "manejar a los muggles", lo cierto es que sus armas y demás no valen mucho la pena, sobre todo cuando los magos pueden controlarlos sin la necesidad de fuerza o confrontaciones, un mago puede simplemente convertirse en un vacio en su conciencia, y destruirlos o elegir ser ignorados.**

**Incluso los magos a favor de los muggles, que usan, modifican y se benefician de la ciencia de estos, entienden, que nada es más poderoso y sorprendente, que la magia individual o la fuerza particular, por lo que es un tema, al que Danny no pone mucha atención, ya que solo magia, se puede enfrentar a magia.**

**Pero los "animales", "creaturas mágicas" y "seres mágicos", son algo verdaderamente extensos y mucho más grandiosos, de lo que marcan los libros en su cabeza.**

**Hay cuatro formas en clasificar a estos seres.**

**La primera, es "animales hechizados", son animales como magos, que nacen de animales comunes, pero son sensibles o susceptibles a la magia, estos pueden dividirse en infinitas posibilidades, pero aparte del ejemplo más común, que son las mascotas mágicas, la variación son aquellos denominados "sangre mágica", es decir, descendientes o híbridos, de "creaturas mágicas", los que los hace muy fuertes y físicamente resistentes a la magia, pero también adecuados guardianes o mascotas protectoras.**

**Las "creaturas mágicas", son, en su mayoría, las leyendas y monstruos de los muggles, pero se caracterizan por su falta de inteligencia, sin embargo, pueden ser extraordinariamente poderosos, como los dragones.**

**Lo que vale la pena mencionar de los dragones, es que hay dos tipos, uno son las "creaturas mágicas, tipo dragón", comúnmente refiriéndose a los dragones que aparecen en las historias de los recuerdos de Danny, y "Seres mágicos, tipo Dragón", creaturas con sabiduría, no diferente a la humana o duende, y a veces superior.**

**Los Seres mágicos, son los duendes, hombres lobo, centauros, vampiros, incluso gigantes o algunas clases de dementores, y por supuesto, entre las que comparten la sima, fénix y Dragones Verdaderos.**

**Un duende se atreve a encarcelar un dragón, y usarlo de mascota, pero nunca se atreverá a siquiera, intentar tomar un Dragón Verdadero.**

**Hay una historia, sobre un grupo de duendes y humanos, que alrededor de 1758, se atrevieron a robar el huevo de un Dragón Verdadero, las consecuencias fueron, que un gran Dragón Rojo, al mando de varios dragones menores, casi arrasa el país entero, claro, eso fue en otro país, pero desde ese momento, nadie quiso enfrentar la ira de un Dragón Verdadero, pues técnicamente, aparte de Dumbledore y Voldemort, no hay mago moderno, capaz de enfrentar por si mismo, tal ser.**

**Respecto a la última clasificación… es algo tétrico, y de lo que muchos no quieren hablar, pero definitivamente, es más sorprendente y peligroso que muchas cosas, solo, normalmente se quedan en donde están, ¿quizás?**

**El mundo era enorme, no hablar de los muggles, hay lugares que los magos aun no han explorado, pero para Danny, quizás algunos conozcan parte de sus secretos, magos, "todopoderosos" como Dumbledore, Voldemort y Grindelwalt, quizás más.**

**Sabiendo todo esto, Danny tomo varias decisiones hace mucho tiempo, el ha nacido en la época de Harry Potter, así, a decidido crecer, enfrentando a Voldemort, y quizás, un día, podría superar un umbral que pocos han logrado, y de esa manera, podrá tener la capacidad de viajar, para ver esos lugares mágicos y desconocidos.**

**Por supuesto, su deseo de enfrentar a Voldemort viene de más que eso, en primer lugar, la relación de este con su tía, a la que quiere ayudar y proteger, en el momento que regrese.**

**Segundo, siente que si no hiciera algo, algo que lo mantuviera ocupado, algo que le permitiera ver "un mundo más grande", simplemente, no valdría la pena vivir, y sobre todo, ser un mago.**

**Si algo le dieron las historias en su cabeza, es una perspectiva única de la magia, eso hace que no pueda entender, como los magos, con todo su potencial, solo se conforman en vivir en una sociedad arreglada, determinada, y sentir que hacer magia, hace su mundo especial.**

**Pues con sus excepciones, la mayoría de los magos no son diferentes de los muggles, conformándose con lo que tienen, al menos, la mayoría de los muggles, tienen la escusa de no tener poder, uno verdadero, pero con magia, uno podría o tendría que poseer la voluntad de ir mucho más allá.**

**Quizás sea una perspectiva demasiado ambiciosa, basado en lo que desconoce de sí mismo, pero Danny no puede evitar admitir, que algunas palabras de Voldemort, son correctas, a veces, el bien y el mal no importan, solo el poder.**

**El tiene muchos deseos, individuales, personales y existenciales, mortales e inmensamente profundos, así que debe, incluso si no convertirse en un monstruo, no detenerse por moralidades y limitaciones tan… muggles.**

**Danny miro fuera de la ventana, la hora de partir hacia Hogwarts, ya estaba casi ahí, y la persona que esperaba, no había llegado, quizás, algunas partes del destino no cambiarían o no podrían cambiarse, pero eso no lo detendría de intentarlo y sobre todo, de encontrar lo que quiere, pues que es lo peor que podría pasarle, ¿la muerte?**

**Era una lástima lo que no podía cambiar, pero la vida era así, incluso con todo el poder del mundo, hay cosas que simplemente debes aceptar, pues si no lo haces, vivirás en un infierno, al menos, en esta ocasión no está solo, tiene su preciosa magia y con ello, tiene la capacidad de conseguir, a quien o lo que quiera.**

**Tomando una hoja, escribió algunas cosas, luego le dio un golpecito con su varita, y el papel se doblo, tomando la forma de un dragoncito, para luego salir volando.**

**Como alguien que prácticamente entraría al primer año de Hogwarts, con doce años, debido a su fecha de cumpleaños, ya había tenido su varita por un año.**

**Por lo que el control de su magia, y la eficiencia de esta, eran muy buenos, quizás no podría ser considerado el genio del siglo o del milenio, pero tenía un gran talento y ambición, para saber y controlar magia.**

**Aun tenía que ir paso a paso en algunos aspectos, y el momento en que tuviera la habilidad para enfrentar a los magos más poderosos, sin hablar de los "monstruos" como Dumbledore y Voldemort, quedaba muy lejos, pero eso no le impedía seguir avanzando, no solo con lo que aprendería, sino con lo que él era.**

**Al escuchar el sonido, que indicaba, el comienzo del viaje, cerró los ojos, decidido a dormir un poco, y cuando abriera los ojos, ya estaría muy cerca, de iniciar el siguiente paso de su vida.**

**Con eso, fue quedándose dormido, poco a poco, mientras que la carta que había escrito, llegaba a las manos de una pequeña niña, la cual acababa de despedir a sus hermanos.**

… … … … … … … … … …

**Ahora tengo tres historias.**

**Espero puedan ver y comentar sobre mis otras novelas.**

**Chequen mi perfil para la información.**


	2. Chapter 2: Narcissa Malfoy

**Capitulo 2: Un Evento Inesperado y Narcissa Malfoy**

**Después de un largo sueño, Danny abrió los ojos, cuando se percato, había una niña sentada en el asiento frente a él.**

**Era un poco pequeña, y tenía el pelo enmarañado, como un pequeño león, era de color café rojizo, con unos ojos de color miel.**

**A pesar de su apariencia algo desaliñada, tenía características finas y muy bonitas, pero bastante infantiles, como indicaba su edad.**

**La niña estaba leyendo un gran libro, cuando sintió el movimiento de Danny, alzo la mirada, con las cejas juntas, y una expresión severa, pero debido a sus rasgos infantiles, solo logro verse muy mona.**

**\- Por fin despiertas, en solo cinco minutos llegaremos a Hogwarts, es algo bueno que ya trajeras tu túnica puesta, o no tendrías tiempo para cambiarte –hablo la niña con voz severa, resaltando sus brackets, pero igualmente, solo podía sonar como un bebe haciendo un berrinche, sin embargo, eso no evito que Danny alzara una ceja, pues alguien que acababa de conocer y de la que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, le estaba dando un sermón.**

**\- Antes de sermonear a alguien a quien acabas de conocer, deberías al menos presentarte, ¿no es así, niña? –pregunto Danny, su tono era muy débil, pero con su expresión algo estoica, y siendo alguien que no era bueno en la interacción social, parecía algo severo o molesto.**

**\- … … no tienes por qué molestarte, solo decía, entre dos veces aquí, la primera para buscar a la mascota de un compañero y la segunda por que parecía un lugar tranquilo, para leer durante el viaje, pero tu ni te inmutaste –hablo la niña, como si se sintiera ofendida, pero al ver la mirada cada vez más severa del chico, termino diciendo– yo soy Hermione Granger, entrare en el primer año, aunque aún no se qué casa me elegirá o seré enviada.**

**\- … veo –respondió Danny, si tuviera que aferrarse a las palabras exactas de la descripción del libro en su cabeza, realmente había varias características semejantes, pero definitivamente, no se parecía ni de cerca, a la imagen de la película, e incluso lucia mas mona, pero eso era algo que el chico ya se había esperado, pues ya conocía a varios personajes descritos en la historia, y eran muy diferentes en apariencia– mi nombre es Danny Campbell, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, también entrare a primer año, mientras que posiblemente iré a Slytherin o Ravenclaw, sino es que Hufflepuff.**

**\- … ¿por qué quieres entrar en ellas? y ni siquiera consideras Gryffindor, he escuchado que tiene la mejor reputación, mientras que el denominado Slytherin, es terrible para la mayoría –dijo la niña, pues había investigado mucho acerca de ello.**

**\- Aunque podemos elegir moderadamente a dónde iremos, nuestras características son las que determinan donde vamos, yo nunca podría ser un Gryffindor, por otra parte, como una niña lista, que pareces ser o quieres ser, deberías saber que las cosas no se pueden juzgar por los rumores, es muy molesto explicarlo de forma adecuada ahora mismo, pero la casa de Slytherin es muy buena, son sus integrantes, que muchas veces van más lejos de lo que deberían, los que le dan mala reputación –contesto el chico– la razón de esto, es porque la mayoría son "Sangre pura", y se consideran nobles, así como superiores a los demás, en especial, considerando que también provienen de familias financieras y políticamente poderosas.**

**\- ¿Sangre pura?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? –pregunto Hermione, pues el termino parecía contener una connotación muy extraña.**

**\- Magos nacidos de magos, durante generaciones seguidas, luego están los "Sangre impura" o "sangre media", son hijos de magos y muggles, o hijos de magos puros con magos hijos de muggles… mientras que los Sangre Pura, suelen referirse de forma desdeñosa y con un término que es un gran insulto en el mundo mágico, como "Sangre sucia", a personas como tú, hijas de muggles.**

**\- … … eso es horrible, ¿Cómo es que nadie hace nada ante eso? –pregunto Hermione exaltada y furiosa, sintiéndose muy insultada.**

**\- El director de la escuela, defiende a los hijos de muggles, o a los magos menos puros, pero tal vez porque entiende otras cosas o tal vez porque quiere enseñar algo mas, aunque castigara un insulto a niños como tú, si se hacen en su cara, pero no dará mucho más importancia al asunto.**

**\- ¿Por qué?, ¿es que los dichosos sangre pura, tienen realmente algo que los hace mejores? –pregunto la niña aun mas indignada.**

**\- Si, lo tenemos –respondió Danny de forma categórica, ante lo que Hermione, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de forma sorprendentemente conmocionada, como si de pronto hubiera sido traicionada– no me mires de esa manera, por más lindas que parezcan tus expresiones de pequeño cachorro furioso, no te mimare.**

**\- … ¿Qué? –ante las palabras engañosas del chico, que combinaban elogios con insultos, la niña se puso roja por varios motivos.**

**\- … el punto es, que si somos especiales, pero al mismo tiempo, la mayoría ni se entera, e incluso solo saben hacer una broma de su estirpe –respondió Danny– respecto a lo otro, si hay mucho que se hace, pero el mundo mágico es diferente del de los muggles, la inteligencia es muy valorada, pero solo la fuerza, es la que te dará respeto…. Eso es algo que deberías recordar, niña.**

**Después de esas palabras, sin prestar más atención a Hermione, salió del vagón, pues el tren ya se había detenido, y la campana para que los estudiantes bajaran, empezaba a sonar.**

… … … … …

**El trayecto hacia el castillo de Hogwarts, fue muy parecido a las historias en su cabeza, pero Danny, siguió apreciando las diferencias, hasta que se canso de contarlas y simplemente disfruto el paisaje.**

**El terreno del colegio era enorme, y había todo tipo de vistas espectaculares, mientras que el bosque a lo lejos, parecía como un mundo separado del mundo, y con una profundidad infinita.**

**Mientras que el castillo era imponente así como muy hermoso, dando una sensación de nobleza y poder.**

**Después de un trayecto molesto atreves de barcas, los estudiantes de primer año, fueron introducidos al castillo y dirigidos a un aula de espera.**

**Mientras estaban ahí, de pronto hubo una conmoción y todos empezaron a decir "Harry Potter".**

**Danny por fin pudo ver al "niño que vivió", y si tuviera que describirlo, era un chico atractivo, con facciones un tanto frías, de pelo alborotado, gafas, así como el hecho, de que gracias al aura a su alrededor, lucia algo imponente, al menos para su edad, y aunque era muy delgado, no parecía demasiado irregular, al mismo tiempo que daba la impresión de una persona noble y orgullosa.**

**Lamentablemente, si podías mirar fijamente sus ojos, sin ser arrastrado por su atmosfera, verías una mirada algo nerviosa y torpe, aunque parecía estar actuando firme, pues era una discusión, en realidad se veía su desconcierto con el ambiente, así como su postura embotada.**

**Danny no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cuánto del alma de Voldemort, influía en su apariencia?, ¿o solo era su "noble" herencia mágica?**

**Negando con la cabeza, no volvió a poner atención al chico y se recargo en la pared, esperando el momento de pasar al gran comedor.**

**Después de un tiempo, una mujer alta con una cara muy severa, como si estuviera tallada en piedra, la cual parecía tener unos cincuenta años, aunque su pelo intrínsecamente arreglado pero de color gris, decía lo contrario, entro y se presento, era Minerva Mcgonagall.**

**Después de hacer una expresión molesta ante la pequeña lucha de Harry, explico algunas cosas, y los hizo entrar.**

**El gran comedor era realmente enorme, verlo en persona fue algo sorprendente, mientras que el techo encantado, daba una imagen soberbia y glamorosa, verdaderamente digna de orgullo.**

**Después de ser llevados al centro, cerca de un taburete con una silla y un sombrero viejo, la profesora empezó a decir los nombres de los nuevos alumnos.**

**Draco Malfoy era un chico de pelo blanco, y ojos azul cielo, tenía un leve aire de arrogancia y lucia muy atractivo.**

**Ron Weasley realmente tenía varias pecas en la cara, pero su pelo rojo era muy exuberante y compensaba cualquier defecto de su apariencia.**

**Después de que varias personas fueran elegidas para sus diferentes casas, prácticamente sin cambios, respecto al escenario de las historias en la cabeza de Danny, por fin fue su turno.**

**Sin embargo, sucedió algo que no esperaba, aunque no tan exagerado como Draco, al cual el sombrero lo toco para mandarlo a Slytherin, pero cuando el sombrero apenas se había posado en su cabeza, este grito: "GRYFFINDOR"**

**Para Danny, ese fue no solo un evento inesperado, sino chocante, el rápidamente repaso su carácter y su actitud ante diversas situaciones, tanto pasadas como hipotéticas, pero su lógica le dijo que no podía tener un carácter que encajara con Gryffindor, y por supuesto, no había pedido tal cosa.**

**Como sintiendo su shock y sus diversos sentimientos, una suave voz se escucho en su mente.**

**\- Yo nunca me equivoco, el haber llegado hasta aquí, a pesar de todos tus sentimientos y pensamientos, es la prueba de tu valor… el coraje no es solo pararse frente al peligro, es continuar hacia delante, cuando no ves valor en ello.**

**\- … Señor Campbell, a su lugar –se escucho la voz de Macgonagall.**

**\- … si –dijo Danny algo desconcertado.**

**Con innumerables sentimientos en su corazón, se dirigió a una esquina de la mesa, de la que ahora era su casa.**

**Pronto termino la selección, y Albus Dumbledore, se levanto para dar su discurso.**

**El era un hombre cuyo rostro, incluso si viejo, no coincidía con su pelo y barba blanca, pero sus ojos azules, parecían brillar como gemas preciosas, que iluminaban todo lo que veía.**

**Danny pudo sentir una sensación peculiar de ese hombre, como si estuviera, pero no estuviera ahí, y como si su presencia, aplacara el viento y dominara la noche.**

**Después, comenzó la cena, el chico apenas comió algo, mientras pensaba en su situación, se dio cuenta que la magia del sombrero seleccionador, era más sorprendente que lo que se creía, aunque había una cierta facultad de legeremancia, lo que el peculiar "articulo" hacia, era una lectura del alma, así como de los sentimientos, pareciendo rastrear lo que buscaba, y una vez lo encontraba, es cuando podía ver los recuerdos relacionados con ese sentimiento o deseo.**

**Negando con la cabeza una vez mas esta noche, el chico decidió concentrarse en la mesa de los profesores.**

**Snape, Severus Snape, era un hombre alto e imponente, su pelo realmente se veía sucio, pero su demás apariencia, parecía muy pulcra, sin embargo, emitía una atmosfera solitaria, y sombría, que haría alejar a casi todos.**

**Quirrell, por otro lado, daba una sensación muy contrastante, su cara y postura parecían muy descuidadas y torpes, mientras que su turbante le daba una característica curiosa, solo que si mirabas sus ojos, había una especie de luz fría y calculadora, que parecía juzgar con calma, todo aquello que miraba.**

**Danny no creyó que si él, era capaz de ver eso, alguien como Dumbledore no lo hiciera, así que la cuestión a saber era; ¿lo está usando para probar y entrenar a Harry?, ¿o solo sabe una parte y quiera averiguar más?, claro, quizás quiera investigar algo sobre los Horrocrux, aprovechando la oportunidad.**

**Por supuesto, Voldemort también era un gran mago, así que lograr encubrir su identidad y parte de la verdad, incluso ante alguien como Dumbledore, aun era posible.**

**Después de perderse en varios pensamientos, sintió una mirada curiosa que lo escrutaba, al voltear, vio a la pequeña niña, Hermione, cuyos ojos parecían interrogarlo.**

**Danny sabía cuáles eran sus dudas, después de recordar decirle, que entraría Slytherin u otra casa, pero no Gryffindor, pero dado que él mismo, no entendía porque se le selecciono a esta casa, simplemente decidió ignorarla.**

**Había muchos que intentaron preguntarle su nombre o hacerle platica, pero al no ser bueno en interacciones sociales, solo daba respuestas cortas, causando que la gente se aburriera rápidamente y dejaran de prestarle atención.**

**De esa forma, la noche siguió su rumbo, para que luego, sin darse cuenta, llegara el momento de ir a sus casas y habitaciones.**

**El castillo era realmente alucinante, con sus escaleras movedizas y pasillos secretos interminables.**

**Por otro lado, tenía mucha luz, como también todo tipo de decoraciones exquisitas y antiguas.**

**La sala común de Gryffindor era enorme, solo que también había dos más, sin hablar de las dos salas diseñadas para la lectura y el té.**

**Había cientos de habitaciones, pero Danny no pudo evitar pensar que Dumbledore o alguien más, jugaba trucos con él, pues termino en la misma habitación que Harry y Ron.**

**La habitación también era más grande de lo normal, mientras que las camas eran muy hermosas e intrínsecamente diseñadas, con un velo que la separaba u ocultaba el interior, de la vista de los demás.**

**Con un suspiro de exasperación, Danny volvió a negar con la cabeza, e ignorando la plática de los chicos que empezaban a conocerse, salió de la habitación.**

… … …

**Las salas comunes de Gryffindor, estaban ocupadas a pesar de la hora, por estudiantes de años superiores, los cuales se reencontraban o hablaban de eventos nuevos, el más "importante", la llegada de Harry Potter al colegio.**

**Así, Danny se dirigió hacia una de las salas de lectura, una vez que se quedo solo, se paro frente a la chimenea y apunto con la varita.**

**Al siguiente minuto, la cara ilusoria de una mujer, apareció sobre el fuego.**

**Había dos tipos de forma en que se podía hablar con alguien por chimenea, una era meter la cabeza y hacer algo parecido a una desaparición, que pareciera conectar dos espacios, otra era algo más sofisticado, pero que no permitía la interacción, más que el sonido y la imagen.**

**Por supuesto, solo aquellos con solvencia económica, podían usar el segundo método.**

**El rostro de la mujer que apareció ante Danny, era muy hermoso, con pelo rubio, piel pálida, ojos azules muy bellos, así como facciones bien definidas, la cuales desprendían una sensación de nobleza y arrogancia.**

**A pesar de que parecía estar por encima de los treinta años, no solo era mayor, sino que su belleza solo se resaltaba y haría babear a cualquiera.**

**Claro, había que denotar, que la expresión que ponía para su familia e incluso para Danny, no era la misma que mostraba en público, pues aunque ahora mismo parecía soberbia, a los demás les fruncía el ceño, ya sea con asco y desprecio, o clara molestia.**

**Ella era Narcissa Malfoy, la tía de Danny, después de que apareció, solo lo miro y no dijo nada, hasta que el chico rompió el silencio.**

**\- … ¿decepcionada, tía?**

**\- … … … … no –contesto Narcissa por fin, soltando un suspiro, como si estuviera algo exasperada, luego continuo– siempre supe que eras diferente a nosotros e incluso a tu familia, en especial después de ese monumento.**

**\- … –el chico no sabía que decir ante esas palabreas.**

**Aunque Danny había podido mantener una relación "buena" con su tía, nunca fueron demasiado cercanos, pero en una ocasión, ella encontró unas notas, sobre una teoría, en la que incluso hasta hoy, seguía trabajando.**

**En un principio se enojo mucho, pues lo que el chico intentaba hacer, tenía varias repercusiones, por supuesto, considerando que acertara y lo demostrara.**

**Pero después de una explicación sobre sus profundos pensamientos, Narcissa, no solo quedo convencida, sino impresionada, y desde ese momento, la relación entre los dos fue mejorando, cada vez más, hasta el punto, que ella lo apoyaba o le brindaba todo tipo de asistencia.**

**\- … Lucius ciertamente se molestara, pero no es tan grave, me ocupare de él, no es como si pudiese cambiar algo… lo curioso, ahora que te veo, es que tú eres el que parece más desconcertado.**

**\- … siempre creí que encajaba bien en Slytherin, incluso si me equivocaba, nunca pensé que fuese adecuado para ser un Gryffindor… es algo que aun no entiendo.**

**\- … … … supongo que a pesar de todo, aun eres un niño –respondió Narcissa ante la mirada desconcertada de Danny, que se convirtió en sorpresa– … … no importa, lo comprendas o no, no cambia nada, solo no cambies de opinión respecto a lo que me dijiste en esa ocasión, y nunca realmente me decepcionaras, aunque no particularmente me agraden muchas de tus elecciones… y mantén un ojo en Draco.**

**\- … por supuesto, gracias por tu tiempo, tía –respondió el chico, sin saber que mas decir.**

**\- … –Narcissa solo asintió, luego lo miro profundamente por un instante y desapareció.**

**Mirando hacia la chimenea por un tiempo, Danny se perdió en sus pensamientos, después de unos minutos, se levanto y se dirigió hacia "su cuarto".**

**Aunque nunca tuvo la intención de evadir lo que sucedía alrededor de Harry Potter, pues gracias a la influencia de esos eventos, sentía que su vida podía ser muy interesante, jamás pensó en ser su amigo, ni en querer estar demasiado cerca de él y su grupo.**

**Irónicamente, termino más cerca de lo esperado, claro, a su forma de ver, eso no cambiaría nada, pues su origen, así como su carácter, harían imposible que se volvieran demasiado cercanos, al menos, con la mayoría de ellos.**

**Aun así, había muchas cosas que quería conseguir, desde simplemente deseos mundanos, hasta esa sensación de sentirse vivo, al volverse cada vez más poderoso.**

**Danny sabia que la magia era lo único que nunca lo dejaría hasta su muerte, era aquello que podía permitirle lograr lo que quisiera, solo tenía que concentrarse para sacar lo mejor de ella, y sin importar nada, nunca le fallaría, logrando de esa manera, incluso si no todo, conseguir mucho de lo que deseaba.**

**Cuando llego a su cuarto, todos estaban ya dormidos, después de mirarlos por un momento, Danny se dirigió hacia su cama, y se cambio, puso un reloj que saco de su equipaje, en la cabezada, para que funcionara como su despertador, para luego meterse entre las sabanas, después miro hacia la ventana, observando como el cielo oscuro parecía misterioso, infinito e inalcanzable.**

**Danny pensó que si pudiera tomar, aunque fuera solo un trozo, sin importar el tiempo que tardara, quizás su vida realmente valdría la pena. Con esa insulsa sensación invadiendo su mente, cerró lentamente los ojos.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts y La Magia

**Capitulo 3: Hogwarts y La Magia**

**Los magos de Sangra Pura, con su gran historia y riqueza, tienen muchos recursos o conocimientos, guardados en libros u otros artículos.**

**A pesar de ello, aun mandan a sus nuevas generaciones, no solo a Hogwarts, sino también a otros colegios. ¿Cuál es la razón de ello?**

**En primer lugar, es el terreno, los colegios, al menos los más famosos, están situados en tierras que no solo tienen una historia antiquísima, sino que también están sobre sitios de "poder" o cerca de ellos.**

**Si a la gente le preocupa tanto las bestias peligrosas del Bosque Prohibido o El Gran Lago, ¿Por qué aceptan que sus hijos vayan a lugares, donde de vez en cuando, estas criaturas mágicas, entran a los terrenos de los estudiantes y los ponen en peligro?**

**La razón radica en que por una parte, esos sitios tienen grandes cantidades de concentración mágica, que ayudan y facilitan el crecimiento de los jóvenes magos, y por otro lado, magos poderosos como Dumbledore, vigilan que las criaturas mágicas, no se salgan de control.**

**Claro, con sus excepciones, las verdaderas criaturas peligrosas, no abandonan la profundidad del Bosque Prohibido o el lago, y ha de tomarse en cuenta, que la extensión de estos lugares, es más sorprendente de lo que la mayoría se puede imaginar, al punto que hay rumores, de que se dividen en tres aéreas, siendo incluso los centauros, reacios a introducirse más allá de la segunda capa.**

**El punto es, los sortilegios impuestos por los fundadores del colegio y la presencia del Bosque Prohibido, da un terreno perfecto e incluso extremadamente grandioso, para el crecimiento de los pequeños magos.**

**Cada gran colegio a lo largo del mundo, es muy especial, pero se dice que Hogwarts, solo por su terreno, es el número uno, claro, esto no se debe a que no haya otros terrenos tan grandiosos o aun más sorprendentes, sino a que los cuatro fundadores eran magos, que prácticamente se consideraban los mejores de su época, logrando imponerse en ese sitio de la mejor manera, sin hablar de que cada director a sido sorprendente a su manera, y la presencia actual de Albus Dumbledore, el indiscutible mago más poderoso del momento.**

**Otra razón por la que se manda a los niños a las escuelas, es que su patrimonio mágico es espectacular.**

**Hay mucho conocimiento, que enseñanzas comunes no pueden dar, en especial, cuando ha sido cuidado con sortilegios, formados de forma estricta e intrínsecamente diseñados, para dar a los alumnos, pero sin poder ser dignos de crear una herencia, es decir, lo que se aprende en un colegio mágico, sobre todo los estudios más detallados, después de que son aprendidos por el estudiante, este no puede enseñarlo a sus hijos como un legado, a menos claro, que el mago adquiera un poder que supere las restricciones de miles de años, reforzadas por cientos de grandes magos.**

**Así, incluso el hechizo más básico que un padre le puede enseñar a su hijo, es diferente, aunque la mayoría no lo note, del que se enseña en el colegio, dando una forma perfectamente diseñada, para el llamado "ejercicio mágico".**

**El ejercicio mágico o también denominado, "formato mágico", es como un patrón en que un mago usa su magia, haciendo que su cuerpo, mente y alma, se acople a ese "ritmo", logrando de esa manera, facilitar el uso de hechizos y otras magias.**

**Por supuesto, la enseñanza no es tan simple, pues aparte de las teorías o formatos mágicos, los maestros también te ayudan a definir una forma más personalizada de hacer magia, claro, esta "fase", también es determinada, gracias a los complejos hechizos del colegio, que son los que más ayudan a lograr dicha hazaña, partiendo de una base común, lo cual, es otra de las razones, por las que fuera del colegio, un mago no puede replicar dicho conocimiento.**

… … … … …

**El poder de un mago es bastante efímero de definir, ciertamente la habilidad, conocimiento y capacidad, es quizás, lo más importante, pero sin una poderosa voluntad, respaldado de una poderosa fuerza mágica, los límites resultan muy estrechos.**

**Danny estaba creando su teoría sobre la magia, a lo que denomino "Proyecto: Puerta Del Comienzo", de esta manera, había llegado a muchas respuestas, sin embargo, la mayoría solo eran teorías a base de sus suposiciones y algunos textos de magos antiguos, que investigaban temas sobre como fortalecer el poder mágico, "La Voluntad y El Alma", "La Magia y La Voluntad", "La Magia Personal y La Magia Del Mundo" y "La Imaginación y La Magia".**

**Claro, también se basaba en los complejos temas como "El Aura Que Determina El Poder De Tu Magia", "Ritmo Mágico", "Conexión Mágica: La Importancia De Las Varitas", "La Magia Es Para Todos".**

**Gracias a su herencia antigua, riqueza y cercanía a la familia Malfoy, pudo acceder a varios textos poco comunes, pero sabía que solo lo que guardaba Hogwarts, podría darle las mejores pistas para continuar y definir su proyecto.**

**Entre los libros antiguos, el que más le gustaba, era "La Magia Personal Y La Magia Del Mundo", pues tenía una teoría muy sorprenderte, sobre que la magia, es algo que el mundo provee a todos los seres o voluntades, pero una vez que entra al cuerpo, se convierte en "magia personal" o "magia de poder", esto se debe, a que adquiere una especie de firma, gracias a la voluntad del mago o ser, incluso creaturas mágicas, que hace la magia más poderosa.**

**Sin embargo, esta se divide en tres estratos; la primera, es la que todo mundo usa, que ha excepción de darle al mago, control sobre la energía mágica, no logra mucho mas.**

**La segunda, es algo que solo los magos más poderosos logran, haciendo que la magia les "pertenezca", no muy diferente de las cualidades únicas de un ser mágico, mientras que la tercera, es lo que denomino, "Lagrima de Alma", haciendo referencia a esta peculiar característica de un Fenix, que logra crear algo, que según ese mago, llamaba "milagro", "esencia divina" o un fenómeno que denominaba "El Mundo Te Muestra Su Respeto", claro, dicho nivel, es algo que solo un ser mágico puede lograr e incluso el autor de dicho libro, murió al intentar probar su teoría.**

**Aunque había mucho que no sabía y no estaba probado, a Danny le causo gran impacto y estaba dispuesto a implementarlo en su propia teoría y demostrar su veracidad.**

**Por estas razones, para el chico, el comienzo de las clases y la vida de Hogwarts, era lo más emocionante, que hasta ahora, le había sucedido.**

… … … … …

**Las clases en Hogwarts, se dividían en tres, una de ellas, serian algo que de segundo año en adelante, era optativo, como la clase de vuelo, que podía usarse para el quidditch o cosas complejas como viajes mágicos u otros medios para los que el vuelo era muy útil; en estas clases también se incluían, "Historia De Objetos Mágicos", "Teoría de Dioses", "El Significado de la Fe" y cosas curiosas, que muchas veces o se relacionan con la magia o son variaciones de esta.**

**El segundo tipo de clases, eran las convencionales, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Herbolaria, Pociones y así sucesivamente.**

**Mientras que el tercer tipo, es algo que solo duraba seis meses, y aunque no era necesario, se recomendaba que los estudiantes que venían de familias de magos, también tomaran.**

**Estas eran clases de lógica mágica, llamada, "Conociendo El Mundo Mágico", y era principalmente para los hijos de muggles, pues era una forma de enseñarles las sutiles diferencias entre el mundo mágico y el de los muggles, así como educarlos en algunas cosas "obvias" para los magos o enseñarles algunas reglas básicas, impuestas por el Ministerio de Magia.**

**Había que mencionar, que tanto para bien, como para mal, la magia no se podía dividir tan simplemente en magia oscura y magia blanca, debido a que la principal cosa que las dividía, era la voluntad y la intención, con la que un mago hacia uso de la magia, pues en sí mismo, la magia solo era un tipo de energía muy única, y no poseía concepto, mucho menos uno tan… mortal o humano.**

**Por supuesto, aunque dicha cosa era algo común que cualquiera debería aceptar, la realidad no era tan simple, pues para muchos magos, si había una división, en especial cuando se hablaba de "magia de intención".**

**La magia de intención, se refería a los hechizos, que se usan, tomando, no solo como medio, sino como poder, los sentimientos y deseos, para lograr un efecto, y como los humanos, incluso si son magos, son muy susceptibles, fácilmente son arrastrados, por este tipo de magia, hasta obsesionar la mente y consumir la voluntad.**

**Esto se debe, a que si te acostumbras a sentir de cierta manera, llegara el momento, en que solo puedas seguir sintiendo de esa manera, claro, si no tienes suficiente voluntad.**

**Este tipo de magia no es mala, pero cuando el sentimiento es peligroso para otros, o te obsesionas con él, es algo que puede transformar la personalidad de una persona, así, la mayoría de los magos, simplemente va y lo categoriza como magia oscura.**

**Abría mucho que decir sobre ello, algunas cosas correctas e incorrectas, pero al final, depende del equilibrio en la vida del mago y la voluntad de este.**

**Sin embargo, si había cosas denominadas, magias impuras o antinaturales, que era lo que se clasificaba, como la magia más oscura.**

**Este tipo de magia, era la que tenia efectos, que iban en contra de la naturaleza o el curso de esta, es decir, lograr que mediante magia, ocurra algo, que de forma natural, no solo no puede ocurrir, sino que es imposible de ocurrir.**

**Normalmente este tipo de magia tiene que ver con la muerte y el alma, como los Horrocrux, pero también se relaciona con el tiempo, al menos, la línea es muy delgada cuando se habla de dicha magia.**

**Todo este tipo de magia se clasifica y enseña de forma progresiva, dependiendo la naturaleza y el año, por lo menos, se mencionan las teorías y otros asuntos.**

**En primer año, se enseña principalmente a acoplarse al "ritmo" de la magia, mediante los hechizos, pero cualquier maestro, también te habla de la voluntad de lograr algo y como lograrlo, mientras lo desees y lo quieras de verdad.**

**Por supuesto, los que logran entender este tipo de cosas desde el inicio, ya sea que son genios, lográndolo hacer de forma natural, o personas que aparte de inteligentes, tienen una gran sabiduría.**

**Hogwarts también te enseña a regular el poder de la magia, y de hecho eso no es difícil, por el contrario es sencillo.**

**Una persona que usa un hechizo de levitación, debería poder levantar un castillo o hasta un pedazo de tierra, sin embargo, aun depende de varios factores, entre ellos, la cantidad de poder mágico, y la forma más sencilla de lograrlo, es poner al estudiante a levitar una pluma, luego un lápiz y así sucesivamente.**

**Para bien o mal, todos los humanos tienen un tipo de lógica y sus límites físicos están muy arraigados a ellos, por lo que si le pones a levitar algo que hasta un bebe puede cargar, no lo creerá "difícil", por el contrario, si le dices a un niño que no puede cargar más de diez kilogramos, que haga flotar un castillo, incluso si se obsesiona con hacerlo, nunca lo lograra, pues su propia mente lo limita y limita el uso de su magia.**

**Así, aunque el progreso de primer año parece algo escaso en algunos casos, es la forma más simple, para enseñar a la mayoría de los magos jóvenes, sobre todo a los hijos de muggles, que vienen con las ideas "limitadas" de su entorno.**

… … …

**De esta manera, empezó a transcurrir la vida de Danny en Hogwarts, el iba a clase, y escuchaba las cosas más sutiles de los maestros, para ver si captaba algo mas, claro, a su propia forma.**

**Él escuchaba y ponía atención a todo, pero no miraba fijamente al maestro, pues se metía en sus propias reflexiones y por supuesto, no participaba.**

**Aun así, sus notas eran muy buenas, al menos, ningún profesor podía reprocharle, aunque Danny no se obsesionaba con demostrar todo lo que podía hacer, solo mostraba resultados y lo demás, lo complementaba por su parte.**

**Hablando de su vida social, no era algo que fuera muy bien, pues se había producido un claro distanciamiento, entre él y sus compañeros de cuarto, en especial del dúo de Harry y Ron.**

**Ellos no le prestaban atención y Danny no les dirigía una sola palabra.**

**Claro, también estaba el hecho, de que después de las clases, el chico se la pasaba en la biblioteca, en una sala de té, de lectura o en un aula vacía, estudiando a su propio ritmo la magia e investigando información, para organizar su teoría y cumplir sus objetivos.**

**Además, a Danny le gustaba vagar por el castillo de noche, mientras también investigaba el lugar y buscaba la sala de los menesteres, que le llamaba mucho la atención, aunque encontrarla había demostrado ser muy complejo.**

**Había que añadir, que Hermione, la cual también se la pasaba en la biblioteca, a veces se sentaba con él, y le hacia una multitud de preguntas.**

**Danny contestaba algunas de ellas y otras simplemente las ignoraba, aun así, parecía haberse ganado algo de respeto de la niña, pues esta solía ser mas sencilla y más sutil, cada vez que iniciaba una plática, mientras que se molestaba cada vez menos, cuando la ignoraba, aprendiendo que el chico estaba inmerso en algo o señalándole indirectamente que se fuera.**

**En su tiempo en Hogwarts, el también recibió algunas cartas y paquetes, normalmente cosas que pedía a su tía, con pequeñas notas, de esto y aquello.**

**Pero también tenía un amigo fuera del castillo, con la que se comunicaba de vez en cuando.**

**Los maestros de Hogwarts también eran muy interesantes de observar, sobretodo Snape y Quierrel.**

**El primero no era muy diferente a la descripción de los libros en la cabeza de Danny, pero el segundo si, al menos, no parecía tan torpe y daba una sensación muy curiosa e intrigante, normalmente sus clases parecían tontas, pero en lo general, daba un aire único y algo escalofriante.**

… … …

**\- ¿Por qué no participas más en clases? –pregunto Hermione, mientras estaba sentado con Danny en la biblioteca.**

**\- … participo lo suficiente –contesto el chico, Danny debía aceptar, que la niña tenía más curiosidad por el que otra cosa, pues no solo se la pasaba leyendo más que ella, sino que también diferentes cosas, así mismo, pasaban mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y era más antisocial que ella.**

**\- … pero no lo suficiente, no demuestras toda tu capacidad, es obvio que escondes tus talentos.**

**\- No es así –contesto Danny volteando a verla, al chico no le molestaba tenerla cerca, pero no se sentía del todo bien, pues creía que ella se refugiaba con el único que no la rechazaba o criticaba, en vez de por ser su amigo, claro, eso también era su culpa, pero no cambiaria tan fácilmente, además, eran muy diferentes– simplemente no necesito demostrar que soy mejor que todos o que sobresalgo por encima de la mayoría. Te lo dije antes, la inteligencia vale mucho, pero la fuerza es lo que de verdad te dará respeto, y la fuerza no necesita exhibirse o demostrarse como un espectáculo, sino solo cuando sea necesario.**

**\- … pero esto no es un espectáculo, es por el bien de la casa y ganar la copa –dijo Hermione un poco ofendida.**

**\- Solo un evento efímero, que no da ninguna compensación verdadera, más que alzar el orgullo; ese tipo de situación, se usa para darle a las personas un motivo para estudiar y participar, cuando no quieren o no tienen el deseo de hacerlo.**

**\- … … esa es una manera de pensar muy egoísta –contesto Hermione enfurruñada.**

**\- … quizás –dijo el chico volviendo a sus notas– pero no necesito el reconocimiento de nadie, solo resultados, que una copa o una felicitación, a pesar de hacerme sentir bien, no me darán.**

**\- … entonces. ¿Por qué no me quieres enseñar lo que estudias?, se que no es solo el currículo de primer año o de segundo, hay cosas que según he averiguado, solo de quinto en adelante aprenderemos.**

**\- Porque no tienes la capacidad.**

**\- No soy tan inferior a ti –contesto Hermione, aun más ofendida.**

**\- No lo eres, pero sin la comprensión adecuada o la madures mental y mágica necesaria, sería peligroso, como Sangre pura y mago nacido en este mundo, tengo la conciencia que necesito, junto a la fortaleza mágica adecuada, aun así, la mayoría es solo teoría –contesto Danny.**

**\- Lo he preguntado y no hay diferencia entre un mago nacido de muggles y los dichosos sangre pura –debatió Hermione.**

**\- Si la hay, solo que a la mayoría, hijos de muggles o sangre mezclada, no les gusta aceptarlo, mientras que otros, solo lo ven como un hecho y ni siquiera se enteran.**

**\- Entonces dime, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?**

**\- Fortaleza mágica –contesto Danny de forma simple.**

**\- ¡Esa no es una contestación! –dijo Hermione irritada.**

**\- … la magia también deja una huella, cuando generación tras generación de mago nace, el cuerpo mismo es imbuido de magia, como el de una criatura mágica, aunque no tan fascinantemente… sin embargo, esa magia que se une al cuerpo, da poderes especiales como la lengua parsel, pero un efecto menor que nadie nota, es la firmeza mágica del mago, o también denominada, raíz mágica, es decir, una forma de que determina la fluidez de la magia a través de nosotros, mientras que al mismo tiempo, facilita el crecimiento del mago.**

**\- … nunca he leído algo así –dijo la niña, algo desconcertada.**

**\- Solo hay referencias muy vagas al tema, la mayoría son conclusiones a las que he llegado con mi investigación, una forma de hacer ver que un Sangre pura, si es especial, pero por algo más, que simplemente palabras y tradición.**

**\- ... … … –la niña se quedo callada y no sabía que decir, entendía que el chico tenía unas ideas muy especiales, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo, no había investigado dicho tema, para debatir adecuadamente.**

**Hermione frunció el ceño; como un nuño nacido en el mundo mágico y con una herencia, Danny era muy capas e inteligente, además, tenía el deseo de aprender, muy diferente a otras personas, pero sus ideas no congeniaban con ella.**

**A Hermione le gustaba el conocimiento y este nuevo mundo le daba mucha curiosidad, pero se sentía muy sola, así, quería amigos, que la valoraran por encima de todo, sin embargo, el chico enfrente de ella, parecía solo valorar, el poder y la magia, mientras que el conocimiento solo era un medio para obtener dicha cosa, en cierto sentido, parecía estar más solo que ella misma.**

**Sabía que era su carácter el que le dificultaba tener amigos, pero el chico parecía creer, que no podría tener verdaderos amigos o no le interesaba tenerlos.**

**En resumen, no sabía lo que el chico quería de verdad o como valoraba a las personas.**

**Esto la hizo darse cuenta, que en cierto sentido, ella se parecía más a los otros niños de su edad que a Danny, la única diferencia, es que le gustaba más adquirir conocimiento.**

**\- No te enmarañes, solo con fuerza, puedes tener lo que deseas, sin ella, nunca serás valorada –después de un breve silencio, se escucho la voz de Danny.**

**\- Eso no es cierto –contesto Hermione– puede haber verdaderos amigos.**

**\- Si, supongo que sí –dijo el chico– cuando coincides con ellos en algunas cosas, o caminan el mismo camino, pero si es necesario, aun te abandonaran… …. Solo la verdadera fuerza, te permitirá conserva tus lazos…. En cierto sentido, tu también lo entiendes, ¿no?, sino fuera así, no te obsesionarías por sobresalir, y hacer que los maestros te valoren, aunque algo infantil, es lo mismo.**

**\- No lo es, solo quiero que valoren mi esfuerzo y me reconozcan por quien soy…**

**\- ¿Es así?, pero eso solo parece que estas presumiendo y provoca envidias, si fueras fuerte, todos te reconocerían, pues eso es lo que son las personas, desean y critican lo que no tienen, pero respetan lo que temen o a los que les pueden dar lo que quieren.**

**\- ¡Eso no es verdad! –dijo Hermione muy enojada y levantándose de golpe– las personas pueden llegar a valorarte de verdad, solo es cuestión de no rendirse, así, aunque a veces se enojen contigo, su cariño no cambiara…. Yo adquiero conocimiento, para poder ayudar a los demás y a mis amigos, a diferencia de ti, que solo lo haces por motivos egoístas.**

**\- … tal vez, pero no quita el hecho, de que cuando sea verdaderamente fuerte, podre tomar lo que yo quiera y a quien yo quiera.**

**\- Pero en ese caso no habrá sinceridad.**

**\- Al menos habrá mas, que esas sensaciones efímeras, que son tan fácilmente dejadas a un lado, por los motivos más ridículos –contesto Danny, con las cejas enmarcadas, algo molesto.**

**\- … pero eso no valdrá nada, ¡nada! –después de decir eso, la niña tomo sus cosas y se fue.**

**Viendo a la niña desaparecer, Danny se pregunto, si él era como Voldemort, pero luego pensó que no quería la inmortalidad, no quería conquistar al mundo y no quería cambiar nada.**

**Al mismo tiempo, Danny quería tener a personas a su lado, justo como Hermione lo ansiaba, pero él creía, que tenía que darles algo a cambio.**

**Después, la imagen de una cierta mujer paso por su mente y supo que sobre todo, quería a "ella" a su lado, teniendo ese, así como otros deseos muy simples y mundanos, pero nada como la divinidad o la inmortalidad, pues solo quería sentirse vivo y satisfecho, llego a la conclusión, que era diametralmente opuesto a Voldemort.**

**Con esos pensamientos, regreso a sus notas y puso de lado lo que acababa de suceder.**


	4. Chapter 4: Cho Chang y La Advertencia

**Capitulo 4: Cho Chang y La Advertencia**

**El tiempo paso muy rápido y solo quedaba aproximadamente una semana para Halloween.**

**Hermione había decidido ignorar a Danny desde aquel día, mientras que el chico no hizo ningún intento por acercarse a ella.**

**Cuando se veían en la biblioteca, se ignoraban, pero era Hermione la que enviaba miradas furiosas, hacia la mesa del chico, el cual simplemente la seguía ignorando, y a veces ni se enteraba.**

**Por otra parte, había varias noticias recorriendo el castillo entero, muchas relacionadas con Harry Potter, sobre todo, desde que se anuncio que se convertiría en el nuevo buscador del equipo de quidditch, para Gryffindor.**

**Un día, mientras Danny estaba en una sala de lectura, concentrándose en sus cosas, vio a una chica que apuntaba su varita a una pequeña cuenca de agua, y la movía mientras decía un hechizo, pero el agua solo flotaba por un segundo y luego se derramaba, esa escena era algo que había estado sucedido por los últimos tres días.**

**La niña parecía tener entre 12 y 13 años, aunque aun algo inmadura, parecía estar desarrollándose muy bien y de forma rápida, tenía el pelo largo, lacio, de color negro, al igual que sus ojos, sus facciones eran orientales y muy exquisitas, haciéndola extremadamente hermosa.**

**Después de tomar una decisión, Danny decidió acercarse.**

**\- …. Es un hechizo muy peculiar –comento, lo que hizo que la chica volteara a verlo– debe venir de ese libro, ¿cierto?**

**\- ¿Eh?, ah, si –dijo la chica, tomando rápidamente el libro que Danny señalaba, aunque luego, se sonrojo de vergüenza por su acción.**

**\- … no te preocupes, cualquier mago protegería su herencia familiar, en especial si es tan peculiar, como hechizos o sortilegios –comento Danny con una suave sonrisa– aunque no lo puedo afirmar, entiendo moderadamente lo que intentas realizar, pero creo que, ya sea que lo estas pronunciando mal, o no tienes el control necesario de tu poder mágico.**

**\- ¡¿Eh?! –exclamo la chica sorprendida– ¿lo has entendido con solo verlo?**

**\- …. Bueno, si, aunque he de añadir, que te he visto hacer el mismo hechizo los últimos tres días… … ahora no estoy seguro, si sentirme mal por ser entrometido o porque una chica bonita, no notara mi presencia durante tres días, a pesar de que prácticamente estaba al lado de ella –comento Danny con una extraña cara.**

**\- Ah, no, no, eso… es que estaba muy concentrada –al ver la cara del chico, la niña se sintió confundida e intento justificarse.**

**\- Bueno, no importa realmente –dijo Danny, con una sonrisa irónica– a mí me gusta mucho la magia, y se de varias cosas, si me permites ver tu libro, quizás pueda ayudarte.**

**\- … esto… –la chica estaba dubitativa.**

**\- … mira esto –dijo el chico, sacando su varita y señalando el cuenco de agua, mientras decía una palabra que sonaba como– ¡Diarás!**

**Al siguiente segundo, el agua se elevo y empezó a girar hasta convertirse en forma de esfera, con una leve sacudida de la varita de Danny, el agua se separo en varias esferas, y con una última sacudida de la varita, regreso a su cuenca de forma suave.**

**La chica estaba muy sorprendida, después de mirar fijamente el cuenco, volteo a ver al niño con el que había estado hablando, con una cara muy curiosa e intrigada.**

**Danny era después de todo un niño y sobretodo un hombre, ver que sus acciones se ganaron la aprobación y sorpresa de una chica linda, aun le hizo sentir algo arrogante, aunque dicho sentimiento desapareció casi de inmediato, mientras explicaba.**

**\- No es la primera vez que investigo la magia oriental, sobre todo de China y Japón, muchos se basan en el control de elementos, para la estimulación y control del poder mágico.**

**\- Si, es verdad, toma –dijo la niña entregándole su libro, pero ante la mirada extraña de Danny, añadió– disculpa por lo de antes, pero aunque no quiero compartir esto con cualquiera, tampoco es algo especial, al menos no esté tomo, solo algunas cosas que mi padre me dio para investigar dentro de Hogwarts, a ver si lograba algo, pero como vez, incluso el hechizo básico es complicado.**

**\- Veo –dijo Danny, tomando el libro y leyéndolo, después de un rato, dijo– bueno, esto no es exactamente básico, solo básico para el control de energía mágica, pero no en sí mismo como magia, pues aun es muy complejo… … ciertamente estabas pronunciando mal, pero el problema es tu raíz mágica, es decir, la magia en tu cuerpo, todavía no cumple los requisitos para el nivel de este hechizo… veamos… …. Toma.**

**\- … –la chica observo como el chico leía rápidamente la parte del libro sobre el hechizo que intentaba utilizar, luego mencionaba varias cosas y por ultimo escribía en un pergamino y se lo daba, cuando leyó el pergamino, estaba casi asustada, era un hechizo, como una versión más débil que el que ella usaba.**

**\- … todavía no puedo crear nuevos hechizos, es demasiado complejo, pero si se trata de "resumir" uno, en especial uno del que conozco algo de teoría, creo que todavía está entre mis posibilidades, mira, te muestro, ¡Diarzhas!**

**Después de que el chico explico todo eso, se dirigió al cuenco con agua y señalo su varita, diciendo el hechizo que le había entregado a la niña.**

**El agua volvió a elevarse, y esta vez se formo en una esfera de manera más rápida, mientras seguía girando de forma constante, después de un tiempo, con un movimiento de su varita, el agua volvió a caer en el cuenco.**

**\- …. No estoy segura de que debería decir –comento la niña.**

**\- … bueno, un gracias funcionaria, pero me contento con tu nombre.**

**\- ¡Ah! ¡lo siento! –exclamo la niña exaltada, luego se calmo y dijo– yo soy Cho Chang, Ravenclaw, segundo año.**

**\- ... Danny Campbell, Gryffindor, primer año.**

**\- ¿Primer año? –pregunto Cho, bastante sorprendida.**

**\- … si.**

**\- Ah, lo siento, he vuelto a ser grosera, es que no solo pareces mayor, también eres muy capaz –contesto la niña, intentando que sus palabras sonaran mejor.**

**\- …. Muchas gracias –contesto Danny, encogiéndose de hombros– Pero me gustaría ver más de tu libro y saber más de tus conocimientos de magia sobre China, al mismo tiempo, te puedo ayudar a investigar y desarrollar tus hechizos.**

**\- ¡Claro!, eso sería genial, aunque no es que tenga mucho conocimiento de magia china, pero estaré muy feliz de ayudarte y aprender de ti –comento la niña con una sonrisa cómplice, como si supiera lo que buscaba.**

**\- …. Eso me alegra mucho –contesto el chico, desviando la mirada, con un poco de sonrojo, al notar que habían visto a través de él, a pesar de que en sí mismo no estaba mintiendo… … pero como fuera, al haber ganado la curiosidad de la niña, creía que podía impresionarla un poco más, no sabía si funcionaria, pero la magia, le daba ese valor, al menos, eso era lo que el chico sentía.**

**Sentándose a su lado, platicaron un poco de ellos, y se empezaron a conocer más, mientras que de vez en cuando, hablaban de magia y hechizos.**

… … … … … … …

**Un día antes de Halloween, Danny estaba leyendo una carta, después de terminar, la doblo cuidadosamente y la guardo en una cajita de metal.**

**Ahora estaba en su habitación, que actualmente estaba vacía, claro, aparte de él.**

**Después de guardar la carta, saco algo de pergamino, y empezó a escribir, era una carta muy larga, a la que le agrego un pequeño paquete.**

**Una vez que termino, la llevo hacia el búho que ya tenía esperando, y amarrando la carta, dejo que se la llevara.**

**Luego, salió de la habitación y después se dirigió hacia una sala de té, que se encontraba al lado del gran comedor.**

**Un rato después, llego Cho y se sentó junto a Danny.**

**La relación con Cho iba bien, al menos se reunían una vez al día, y platicaban sobre magia y algunos otros asuntos, aunque lo primero era liderado por el chico y lo segundo por la niña.**

**\- ¿Qué haces? –pregunto la chica, al ver a Danny revisando un bonche de documentos.**

**\- Completando una propuesta y algunas peticiones, que le quiero entregar a Mcgonagall –respondió el chico.**

**\- ¿Propuestas?, ¿sobre qué? –pregunto Cho con curiosidad.**

**\- Léelo, de todos modos, quería que se la entregaras a Flitwick, espero que te interese –dijo Danny.**

**\- … –tomando las hojas que el chico le ofrecía, Cho se puso a leer algo intrigada, una vez que termino, miro al chico de forma extraña.**

**\- … ¿sucede algo? –pregunto este.**

**\- …. No exactamente, de hecho, todo lo que está aquí escrito, es muy interesante, solo… bueno, digamos que es una nueva forma de presentarlo y hacer que los diversos temas que quieres abarcar se vean desde una perspectiva interesante y más común.**

**\- … exactamente, ¿está mal?**

**\- No, para nada, puede resultar educativo e interesante, pero dejando de lado a los demás, es como si quisieras aprender varias cosas complejas, ¿Por qué?**

**\- … porque quiero viajar por el mundo algún día, pero por el momento, me conformare por volverme un mago más poderoso, que pueda tomar todo lo que quiera, así como superar a otros magos… saber hasta dónde puedo llegar, es lo más interesante para mi, y lo único que me hace sentir… -dijo Danny con una mirada profunda y distante.**

**\- … –la niña no sabía que decir ante las palabras arrogantes del niño, pero pensó que era muy interesante, solo tenía un problema con ello– ¿la magia y el poder, es lo único que te interesa?**

**\- … … … en cierto modo, si, pero la razón de ello, es que quiero sentir los limites de mi fuerza, y para hacer eso, necesito enfrentarme a diferentes pruebas, las que se avecinan por sí mismas, las inesperadas, las que me planteo o busco por mí propia cuenta… … y para eso, necesito fuerza –contesto el chico de forma pensativa, luego continuo– … además, la magia es mi compañero eterno, si no conozco todo de ello, o por lo menos, saco lo mas que mi limitada capacidad me permite, sería una afrenta a dicho don… … nunca me gusto que los magos se contentaran con llevar una vida normal…**

**\- … –Cho Chang se quedo sin palabras otra vez, su corazón se sentía muy raro, una sensación entre ser estimulado y provocado, pero al mismo tiempo, algo molesto y triste.**

**Las cosas que decía el chico, eran muy ambiciosas, tenían un tinte de firmeza, algo de soledad, pero sobretodo, de frialdad, mínimo, eso era lo que ella pensaba, y eso la hizo fruncir las cejas, con una expresión algo compleja.**

**\- … … por otra parte, si solo me interesara la magia, simplemente me hubiera robado tu libro, o no me hubiera molestado en hablar o acercarme a ti –comento Danny.**

**\- … –cuando la chica lo volteo a ver, el chico ya había vuelto la atención a sus documentos.**

**Sin embargo, Cho se fijo en que parecían estar sentados más cerca de lo que se había percatado antes, al tomar en cuenta eso y las últimas palabras que el niño dijo, entendió algo, y sonrió sutilmente, un poco más feliz.**

… … … … … … …

**Después de una clase de Transformaciones, Danny espero a que todos los alumnos abandonaran la sala, para luego acercarse a la profesora Mcgonagall.**

**\- ¿Necesita algo, señor Campbell? –pregunto la mujer, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.**

**\- … solo algo que quisiera entregarle, para su revisión, profesora –respondió el niño, mientras le daba una serie de documentos.**

**\- … ¿Oh?, ¿y esto es? –pregunto Mcgonagall.**

**\- Algunas peticiones y propuestas, sobre algunas cosas que me gustaría tener o desearía que hubiera –contesto Danny– he escrito lo que quiero y necesito, así como varias ideas del por qué y el cómo. Me gustaría que las revisara y si está de acuerdo, me diera su aprobación y la pasara al director Dumbledore.**

**\- … ¿es así? –comento la mujer, revisando de reojo los documentos– está bien, señor Campbell, lo revisare cuidadosamente y le daré una respuesta.**

**\- Muchas gracias, ahora, con su permiso –después de decir eso, el chico salió del salón, mientras Mcgonagall lo miraba atentamente.**

… … … … …

**La propuesta que Danny le acababa de dar a Mcgonagall, hablaba sobre todo de tres puntos.**

**El primero era una propuesta para un club de duelo, en el que se les enseñara a luchar y en el que se pudiera retar a alguien, cuando se deseara.**

**El segundo era una petición, para permitirle establecer un "laboratorio" u oficina, para que él se encargara de sus investigaciones.**

**Y el tercero era una serie de permisos para poder leer libros de secciones prohibidas o avanzadas.**

**Danny puso mucho empeño en esos documentos, no solo explicaciones detalladas de lo que deseaba y el porqué, sino soluciones, posibles beneficios, así como una enumeración de sus capacidades, para demostrar que puede asumir la responsabilidad.**

**Mientras iba de camino al Gran Comedor, de pronto escucho las voces de unas personas discutiendo, dado que estaba en la misma dirección que su trayecto, las voces se fueron haciendo más y más fuertes.**

**\- … … con esa madre tuya, que parece un cerdo sucio, Weasley –decía la fría voz de Draco.**

**\- … … ¡te destrozare! –exclamo Ron enojado y rojo.**

**\- … si claro, intenta pegarme, como si fueras un simple muggle, nada que no se podría esperar de una familia de traidores a la sangre, que aman… **

**\- Ni una palabra más, Malfoy –Dijo Harry, interrumpiendo a Draco y sacando su varita, apuntando a este, junto a Crabbe y Goyle, que lo flanqueaban y protegían.**

**\- … je, vamos Potter, vamos, veamos que puede hacer el niño que vivió –provoco Draco, sacando también su varita.**

**\- ¡Basta!, no pueden hacer esto, va en contra de las reglas –grito Hermione, interponiéndose entre los dos chicos.**

**\- Apartarte, Hermione –dijo Harry furioso.**

**\- Así es, apártate Granger, no sea que impidas que el gran Harry Potter, muestre sus talentos –seguía burlándose Draco– ¿y a ti que te sucede, Weasley?, es que quieres imitar a algún gnomo enfermo que vive en esa sucia pocilga a la que llamas casa, y donde vive tu sucia ma…**

**\- … con esa madre tuya, no deberías criticar a la de los demás –interrumpió Harry.**

**\- … no te metas con mi madre, Potter –dijo Draco ahora enojado.**

**\- … ja, eso es, con esa madre tuya toda pomposa e insufriblemente arrogante, que camina como si tuviera mierda debajo de la nariz… -aprovecho Ron para burlarse.**

**\- ¡Ya basta Ron! –gritaba Hermione.**

**\- ¡No te metas! Hermione –dijo Ron, completamente rojo de furia.**

**\- ¡Weasley! –exclamaba Draco furioso.**

**\- Ya basta, ¿Qué sucede aquí, Draco? –de pronto, se escucho la voz tranquila pero firme de Danny.**

**\- … –cuando el chico iba a responder de forma grosera, volteo para ver que era Danny, y se quedo con la boca abierta, como si algo se le hubiera atorado en la garganta.**

**\- … no deberías meterte en lo que no te importa, Campbell –exclamo Ron aun enojado.**

**\- … es hora que te retires, Draco, no deberías pelear en medio de los pasillos, y mucho menos sacar tu varita, cuando no sabes ni usarla –dijo Danny con una mirada severa.**

**\- … … …. Vámonos –con eso, Draco guardo su varita y se retiro con Crabbe y Goyle siguiéndolo.**

**\- … –los otros tres Gryffindors, se quedaron sorprendidos, ante lo fácil que Draco había retrocedido, con unas simples palabras de Danny.**

**\- Tu también deberías guardar tu varita, Potter, si no quieres que la gente piense que se te ha subido a la cabeza la fama, no deberías presumir, cuando no sabes ni usar adecuadamente tu varita –dijo Danny, con un tono aun mas frio.**

**\- … esa no es cuestión tuya –respondió Harry de forma dura y algo grosera, pero aun guardo su varita– y tampoco deberías meterte en asuntos de los demás.**

**\- Harry, ya basta, por favor –dijo Hermione, por tercera vez, algo cansada.**

**\- … … para que se enteren, Draco es mi primo, y su madre, Narcissa, es mi tía –contesto Danny– si ustedes quieren pelearse, en lo general no me involucrare, a menos que lo lleven demasiado lejos, pero les advierto a los dos, si vuelven a insultar a mi tía Narcissa, les enseñare como se maneja una varita.**

**\- … … –los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Hermione, pero Ron reacciono con rabia– el fue el que inicio la pelea, e insulto primero a mi familia y mi madre.**

**\- No voy a hablar de lógica contigo Weasley, no me importa, como o porque insultaron a tu madre, no fue tía Narcissa quien lo hizo… no ahora al menos… el punto es, si la vuelves a insultar, te arrepentirás.**

**\- … bah, quiero ver… –pero antes de que Ron pudiera contestar, Danny ya se había dado media vuelta y empezaba a alejarse, ignorando al trió por completo, esto solo hizo que el pelirrojo se pusiera aun mas furioso– esto es absurdo, ¿Por qué diablos alguien como él, está en Gryffindor?**

**\- …. No lo sé –respondió Harry igualmente enojado.**

**\- Eso no es importante, ustedes dos no deberían estar peleando en medio del pasillo, y mucho menos sacando sus varitas –dijo Hermione– y no peleen con Danny.**

**\- ¿Cómo?, ¿de parte de quien estas?, fue Draco quien inicio la pelea e insulto a mi madre –dijo Ron empezando a enojarse nuevamente.**

**\- Así es, Hermione –estuvo de acuerdo Harry.**

**\- Pero Danny dijo la verdad, el que Malfoy insultara a la madre de Ron, no justifica que el insulte a la madre de Draco, es como bajarse al mismo nivel –argumento Hermione.**

**\- … –ante las palabras de la niña, Harry se quedo pensativo, mientras Ron parecía indignado y más molesto.**

**\- Por otro lado, no es adecuado provocar a Danny, el tiene un enorme orgullo y mucha fuerza.**

**\- Bah, está en el mismo año que nosotros, solo presume, al igual que su primo –resoplo Ron con desprecio.**

**\- Si no fuera porque no le importa, sería el primero de la clase, como mínimo se habrán dado cuenta que sus notas van detrás de las mías, ¿no? –pregunto Hermione exasperada.**

**\- Eso no significa nada, solo que le gusta dárselas de ratón de biblioteca, igual que tu –respondió Ron groseramente.**

**\- … pero duerme en su misma habitación –argumento la chica.**

**\- … –ese comentario dejo a los dos niños mudos y haciendo que se miraran mutuamente, como si una epifanía los hubiera golpeado.**

**Al ver a los dos niños testarudos y tontos, Hermione se molesto cada vez más y se dio la vuelta, abandonando el lugar.**

**Pero aun pensaba en Danny y Draco, obviamente eran primos, y ambos tenían una idea soberbia respecto a su posición de Sangre pura, pero al mismo tiempo, eran diametralmente apuestos.**

**Sintiéndose rara ante esos dos tipos de personas, tan similares y diferentes, la niña solo sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino.**


	5. Chapter 5: Trolls y Parvati Patil

**Capitulo 5: Trolls y Parvati Patil**

**Hoy era Halloween, y Danny estaba dentro de una sala de lectura, pues la biblioteca se encontraba cerrada ese día, así que el chico se conformo con este lugar.**

**Claro, todavía no recibía ningún permiso para revisar, por lo menos algunos de los libros que quería, así que de todas formas, estar en la biblioteca, no era esencial.**

**Mientras escribía algunas cosas, la puerta de la sala se abrió y Cho Chang apareció.**

**\- Sabía que estarías aquí –comento la niña con una voz algo exasperada– Danny, ¿si te enteras que día es hoy, y que hora?**

**\- …. Halloween, alrededor de las ocho o algo así –contesto el chico sin alzar la mirada.**

**\- …. Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí escribiendo cosas complejas, en lugar de ir a la cena de Halloween, en el Gran Comedor? –pregunto la niña frustrada.**

**\- …. Mucho ruido –contesto Danny de forma simple.**

**\- …. Ven conmigo, sino vienes me enojare –advirtió la niña con una cara severa, pero con su belleza natural y sus rasgos que aún conservaban algo de infantilidad, se veía mas linda que otra cosa.**

**Alzando la cabeza y mirándola, Danny tuvo el impulso de sonreír, pero logro retenerlo, para luego inclinar la cabeza pensativamente.**

**La relación con Cho no iba mal, pero tal vez por su edad, o porque la chica no lo veía de otra forma, se estaba formando una amistad, en vez de cualquier otra cosa.**

**Danny sabia que se atrevió a dar un paso al frente, porque tenía confianza en la situación debido a su magia, pero no iría mucho más lejos, sin que la niña pusiera de su parte, lo cual, al menos en ese sentido, no parecía que fuera a suceder.**

**Lo que más le fastidiaba al chico, era que la niña parecía querer "cuidarlo", lo que no le hacia la mas mínima gracia.**

**Aun así, todavía se llevaban muy bien, con un suspiro, decidió acompañar a Cho a la cena, y después de eso, quizás se empezaría a alejar un poco de ella, pues esa actitud que la chica estaba tomando hacia él, no solo no le gustaba, sino que no la necesitaba.**

**Por otra parte, lo único bueno que Danny tenia, al menos según este, era su conocimiento y poder mágico, y aunque la chica, como una Ravenclaw, parecía muy interesada, al mismo tiempo, ya sea por su edad u otros intereses, se fastidiaba rápidamente, si el chico hablaba demasiado de magia.**

**Teniendo en cuenta que actualmente no tenía demasiado poder, o ocasión para impresionar a la niña de manera más "eficiente", el niño pensaba que las cosas no avanzarían bien en esa dirección, por lo que alejarse de Cho Chang, era la opción más adecuada.**

**\- … … de acuerdo, vamos –dijo Danny, guardando todas sus cosas.**

**\- Mmm –asintió Cho muy satisfecha de sí misma.**

**Así, los chicos salieron y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor.**

**Mientras caminaban, Danny tenia la mente divagando en varias cosas, algunas que lo hacían sentir triste y otras que lo frustraban por no salir como quería, siendo la niña a su lado, uno de esos casos.**

**Ahora que el chico tenía un poco de poder, quería que las cosas que hiciera o en que se interesase, salieran de la manera en que deseaba, y al no suceder, le hacía sentir falta de confianza en sí mismo, y en su fuerza, que era lo que pensaba más importante, y por lo tanto, solo le daban más ganas de seguir fortaleciéndose, pensando que era la forma en que todo se podía arreglar.**

**Pero cuando dieron la vuelta en una esquina, ambos se quedaron de piedra, ante la escena que vieron desarrollándose en ese pasillo.**

**Un Troll, lo que había en el pasillo era un Troll, que media aproximadamente tres metros, tenía una piel de un color verde muy exuberante y solo una especie de trapos que cubrían moderadamente su piel.**

**Tenía una cara como de tonto, pero su cuerpo era muy ancho y sus brazos, que casi llegaban hasta el piso, eran muy musculosos.**

**Tenía una especie de garrote, muy mal hecho en la mano y una expresión molesta y algo parecida a la frustración.**

**Enfrente del Troll, había una niña muy pequeña de piel trigueña, la cual estaba completamente petrificada.**

**\- ¡GROUO! –con un gruñido muy extraño, el Troll alzo el garrote, dispuesto a aplastar a la chica.**

**El movimiento del monstruo fue muy rápido, sin siquiera darle tiempo a Cho de cerrar o cubrirse los ojos, ante la escena que pensó, seria un charco de sangre, dejado por la niña.**

**Pero Danny si reacciono rápidamente, por lo menos, ya había sacado su varita desde, que se percato del Troll.**

**\- ¡Miitai!, ¡Suluoh!, ¡Amieh! –señalando su varita a la niña, el chico dijo tres hechizos de forma sucesiva.**

**Esto provoco que dos haces de luz, uno rojo y uno verde, salieran de la varita a una velocidad incrédula, mientras que el tercer hechizo, solo provoco que la varita se iluminara levemente.**

**Al siguiente segundo, el haz de luz rojo se estrello contra el garrote del Troll, el cual se empezó a fracturar y romper en pedazos.**

**Pero el golpe todavía cayó sobre la niña, solo que el cuerpo de esta se ilumino de verde, al ser alcanzada por el otro haz del hechizo de Danny, aun así, salió volando, pero antes de que callera o se estrellara con algo, una fuerza la atrajo hacia donde Danny y Cho estaban.**

**Completamente confundido, el Troll se quedo mirando el garrote que se acaba de romper en pedazos, después de "golpear" a la niña.**

**Luego miro hacia la dirección donde había ido a caer la niña, que era en donde también estaban los otros dos chicos, y soltando otro gruñido, empezó a correr hacia ellos con pasos pesados.**

**Cho también estaba confundida, pues la chica que pensó se convertiría en una pasta de carne, estaba ahora junto a ella, completamente ilesa, aunque con la cara mortalmente pálida.**

**Pero tanto ella como Cho, gritaron cuando vieron al Troll empezar a correr en su dirección.**

**\- ¡Delteitos! –grito Danny con mayor fuerza, apuntando su varita al Troll.**

**Entonces, un haz deslumbrante de luz roja, salió volando de la varita del chico y se estrello con el cuerpo del monstruo.**

**Pero el Troll solo se detuvo por un momento y sacudió la cabeza, como si se quisiera quitar algo de encima, esto provoco que gruñera con más fuerza, pues ahora estaba furioso, y luego comenzó a correr de nuevo.**

**\- ¡Dihbaie!, ¡Saharittie! –apuntando su varita hacia el suelo por donde el Troll iba a pisar y luego hacia la pared, donde había algunas antorchas, Danny volvió a decir de forma rápida dos hechizos.**

**Del primero, salió un haz de luz blanco, que al golpear el piso, provoco que la alfombra del corredor se rompiera y se enredara en las piernas del Troll, lo que lo hizo caer.**

**Mientras que el segundo, solo hizo que la varita se iluminara, pero al siguiente segundo, la antorcha de la pared se desquebrajo en pedazos, que se convirtieron en pequeñas agujas, las cuales brillaban por el calentamiento del fuego, y que con el movimiento de la varita, Danny las dirigió hacia el monstruo**

**Varias de ellas se clavaron en su cara, y otras en su cuerpo.**

**Con un aullido de dolor, el Troll comenzó a estamparse contra las paredes, mientras sus ojos sangraban y su cuerpo se estremecía.**

**Pero como si pudiera aun verlos, el monstruo aun más frenético que antes, se lanzo hacia los niños nuevamente.**

**\- ¡DAHAIRATAIA… –moviendo su varita con movimientos muy complicados, Danny empezó a cantar otro hechizo, pero entonces, una voz fría e indiferente, pero con un tono suave y susurrante, lo detuvo.**

**\- … eso es todo, señor Campbell, yo me encargare –después de que esas palabras cayeran, un haz de luz dorado, paso encima de las cabezas de los chicos y choco contra el Troll.**

**El monstruo se paralizo de inmediato y cayó al suelo, mientras grandes cantidades de sangre, salían de los orificios de su nariz y oídos.**

**Volteando a ver, los chicos se dieron cuenta que era el profesor Severus Snape.**

**\- …. ¿Cuántas de estas cosas se metieron? –ignorándolos por completo, Snape se preguntaba a sí mismo, después los volteo a mirar, deteniéndose un poco sobre Danny y luego ordeno– síganme.**

**Sin esperar a los niños, Snape pasó como si nada al lado del Troll, y comenzó a alejarse.**

**Señalando a la niña, la cual todavía desprendía un leve brillo verde, Danny agito su varita con un leve movimiento y la chica regreso a la normalidad.**

**Cho inmediatamente se acerco y la ayudo a levantarse, luego, todos comenzaron a ir detrás del profesor Snape.**

**Mientras lo seguían, se percataron que tenía una herida en la pierna y cojeaba un poco, pero ninguno de ellos quiso preguntarle cómo se había herido.**

**Después de un trayecto algo molesto, llegaron a las afueras de un baño de niñas, donde había varias personas reunidas.**

**Estaban Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, por otro lado, estaba la profesora Mcgonagall, el profesor Flitwick, la señora Pomfrey y Hagrid.**

**Mientras que en el suelo, se encontraba el cadáver de un Troll, el cual media aproximadamente lo mismo que el que Danny y los otros se encontraron, pero parecía mejor "vestido".**

**Cuando la niña que casi había sido asesinada por el Troll, vio a otro de ellos ahí tendido, a pesar de saber que estaba muerto, soltó un chillido, y se puso detrás de Danny, sujetando su túnica.**

**El chico la volteo a ver por un instante, pero decidió ignorarla por el momento, para mirar el lugar y luego inspeccionar la escena.**

**Hermione tenía puesto el abrigo de Hagrid, y su pelo mojado, denotaba que se había empapado, mientras que a su lado, Ron tenía la cara pálida y un brazo roto, el cual estaba siendo atendido por la señora Pomfrey.**

**Harry estaba al lado de sus amigos, con una cara igualmente pálida.**

**Obviamente, la "lucha" contra el Troll, no había ido también, como contaban los libros en la memoria de Danny, los cuales describían esta situación.**

**Mientras que el Troll, tenía un agujero en la cabeza de donde salía sangre, y estaba tirado en un charco de agua y sangre.**

**Todos voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, mientras que Mcgonagall fue la primera en hablar.**

**\- ¿Severus?, ¿Qué sucede con estos niños?**

**\- Los encontré mientras me dirigía hacia aquí, estaban siendo atacados por otra de estas cosas –respondió Snape de manera indiferente, señalando al Troll muerto.**

**\- Señor Campbell, señorita Patil, Señorita Chang, me gustaría saber, ¿a que estaban jugando, enfrentándose a un Troll? –pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall de manera dura y en tono molesto.**

**\- …. Creo que ninguno de nosotros quería jugar a enfrentarse a un Troll, profesora Mcgonagall –respondió Danny con las cejas curvadas, algo molesto, pero de la manera más estoico que pudo.**

**\- …. Fue algo inesperado, profesora Mcgonagall, profesor Flitwick –interfirió rápidamente Cho, y se dirigió hacia la mujer, que ya tenía las cejas curvadas debido a la respuesta de Danny, así como tambien a su jefe de casa– yo fui a buscar a Danny que estaba estudiando, y cuando nos dirigíamos al Gran Comedor, nos encontramos con esta chica, que estaba siendo atacada por ese Troll, luego Danny…**

**\- ... pero afortunadamente, el profesor Snape llego justo a tiempo y nos salvo –interrumpió Danny.**

**\- …. Yo había ido a recoger algo que se me olvido en una de las aulas, y cuando regresaba al Gran Comedor, esa cosa salió de la nada y me ataco –dijo rápidamente Parvati Patil.**

**\- …. Veo –comento Mcgonagall, mientras Flitwick solo asintió.**

**\- El señor Campbell es un conocido ratón de biblioteca y acérrimo investigador, eso es algo que todos saben, por lo que su historia es bastante factible –comento Snape, con algo de socarronería y burla, pero luego volteo a ver a Harry y dijo– sin embargo, a menos que yo no me haya enterado, y el señor Potter sea un miembro del sexo femenino, aparte de la búsqueda de gloria y presunción sobre habilidades, de las cuales carece, no veo razón para que se encuentre en este lugar.**

**\- … ya se lo explique a la profesora Mcgonagall –respondió Harry algo indignado.**

**\- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, haber si aprendes algo de humildad –dijo Snape de manera indiferente.**

**Con una cara furiosa, Harry se quedo callado, debido a que Hermione había comenzado a jalar de su brazo.**

**\- Bueno… Hagrid, encárgate de este Troll y del que se encontró Severus…**

**\- Temo que sería más que eso, ya que en mi trayecto hacia aquí, me encontré con tres de esas cosas, incluyendo el que ataco al señor Campbell –interfirió Snape, ante las palabras de Mcgonagall.**

**\- …. Dios mío, cuantos se metieron… de todos modos, Hagrid, encárgate de ellos, señor Weasley, tendrá que ir con Pomfrey a la enfermería, mientras que todos ustedes, deben regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin desvíos –ordeno Mcgonagall, mientras que al final de sus palabras, se dirigía a los niños.**

**Con todos empezando a moverse, Danny se acerco a Harry y Hermione, haciendo que el primero frunciera el ceño, pero ignorándolo por completo, el chico se dirigió hacia la niña.**

**\- ¿Estás bien?**

**\- … si, gracias. **

**\- … me alegra –después de decir eso, se dio media vuelta y regreso con las otras dos chicas.**

**Cho dijo que ella estaba bien regresando sola hacia la torre Ravenclaw, y se despidió de él.**

**Mientras que Parvati siguió a Danny de regreso a la casa de Gryffindor, pues al parecer, Hermione y Harry, no tenían intención de abandonar a Ron.**

… … … … …

**\- Mmm…. Muchas gracias por lo de antes, Danny, te puedo llamas así, ¿cierto? –dijo Parvati Patil, una vez que estuvieron dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor.**

**\- … mmm, de nada, y no hay problema con el nombre. Espero que estés bien, ¿te duele algo? –pregunto Danny con curiosidad.**

**El chico observo cuidadosamente a la niña, ella era aun algo pequeña, pero tenía una piel trigueña muy hermosa y una cara muy finita, como una muñeca extremadamente hermosa.**

**Aun tenía todas las características de una niña de once años, así que solo podía desprender ternura, pero a pesar de todo, era muy encantadora y era obvio que crecería para ser una belleza bastante exótica o única.**

**\- …. No, no hay nada que me duela –contesto Parvati, un poco sonrojada, al sentir la mirada escrutiñadora del chico.**

**\- Me alegra, entonces, es hora de que vayas a tu habitación y duermas un poco –continuo Danny.**

**\- Mmm –asintió la niña, pero antes de irse, dijo con la cara algo roja– estuviste genial en ese momento.**

**Después de eso, salió corriendo hacia su habitación.**

**Danny solo negó con la cabeza, si ella estuviera más madura, como Cho, o esa actitud suya hacia el no cambia en uno o dos años, el chico estará muy contento de mantenerla cerca, pero por ahora, solo era una niña linda y muy pequeña, que se sentía agradecida, por haber sido salvada en un momento de peligro.**

**Sin hablar, de que el chico sospechaba, que Snape ya estaba ahí desde antes, y solo quería evaluarlo, por algo que quizás oyó decir a Lucius Malfoy o a su tía Narcissa.**

**Eso significaba, que Parvati nunca tuvo riesgo de morir, pues incluso Snape, no permitiría algo como eso.**

**Ni mencionar, que debería haber algún tipo de sistema hecho por los fundadores o por Dumbledore, que impedirían un accidente tan patético, como un estudiante muriendo por un Troll.**

**Luego de que Parvati se hubiera retirado, se sentó en un sillón de la sala común, y pensó en la situación del Troll, debía aceptar, que se había olvidado por completo de ello, y eso era un grave error, pues aunque no podía imaginarse, de que la forma en que las cosas cambiarían, seria de un Troll a un grupo de estos, debería haber estado atento a los movimientos de Quirrell o procurar que Hermione no se pusiera en peligro.**

**Sin embargo, este olvido también le mostro a Danny, que las cosas, las esperes o no, siempre llegaran de la forma más inesperadas, y lo único que puede cambiar esas situaciones, es una gran cantidad de fuerza.**

**Lo que había sucedido esta noche, era a su manera de ver, un gigantesco inconveniente, así como una falla en sus planes y fuerza.**

**Pues se percato de que actualmente no podía vencer, ni siquiera a un Troll, y peor aún, a un Troll, que ni siquiera había crecido lo suficiente para ser considerado un Ser Mágico y solo podía llegar a ser una Criatura Mágica.**

**Al mismo tiempo que el chico se sentía triste por sus absurdos pensamientos, la puerta de la sala común se abrió, mientras que Hermione y Harry entraban.**

**Cuando se percato de la presencia de Danny, la niña le dirigió unas palabras a Harry, el cual subió a su habitación un momento después, y con eso, Hermione se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico.**

**Sentándose frente a este, lo miro fijamente y dijo.**

**\- Ron estará bien, solo fue herido intentando ayudarme, Harry pudo distraerlo y la conmoción atrajo a los profesores, cuando el profesor Flitwick llego, acabo con ese monstruo de un solo golpe… hechizo.**

**\- ¿Es así? –asintió Danny– Bueno, como dije antes, me alegra que estés bien.**

**\- Gracias, a mí también me alegra que no resultaras herido al encontrarte con una de esas cosas.**

**\- …. Suerte –dijo el chico un poco enfurruñado.**

**\- … sí que suenas decepcionado, y el tono que tienes, es de tal manera, como si quisieras tener otra oportunidad con un Troll –comento la chica algo exasperada.**

**\- … no lo niego, pero no hare algo estúpido, no tienes que preocuparte.**

**\- … eso espero –comento Hermione, luego, como si no supiera de que mas hablar, solo dijo– me iré a dormir ahora.**

**Con esas palabras, la niña se dirigió a su habitación.**

**Danny no sabía lo que "sentía" por la niña, le parecía alguien interesante, pero sus personalidades no congeniaban, mientras que sus amistades menos.**

**Pero el chico decidió no molestarse en pensar en ello, que las cosas avanzaran como debían, de todos modos, no sabía cómo cambiar o arreglar ese tipo de cosas, mejor usaba su tiempo, para investigar, aprender y volverse más fuerte.**

**Este año podía darse el lujo de ser débil, pero el próximo no, y sobre todo, dos años después de eso.**

**No solo había personas a las que apreciaba, y de las que tenía que encargarse de minimizar su riesgo o mejorar su situación, siendo la más importante de todas, su tía Narcissa.**

**También tenía que estar a la altura de la situación, si no quería ser un pequeño barquillo, remolcado de un lado a otro, en medio de un mar que no puede controlar.**

**Al mismo tiempo que lograra eso, entonces cualquier otra situación, sería más sencilla de manejar, y cualquier otra cosa que deseara, más simple de conseguir.**

**Habiendo despejado su mente, tomado su decisión y restablecido su resolución, Danny se levanto y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, para dormir y tener un buen sueño.**

**Cuando entro en la habitación., Harry estaba aun despierto, al verlo, le dirigió una mirada extraña y pensativa, como si no supiera que pensar de él.**

**Danny simplemente lo ignoro y se dirigió a su cama, se metió dentro de ella y se dispuso a dormir.**


	6. Chapter 6: Una Plática con Quirrell

**Capitulo 6: Una Plática con Quirrell**

**Al día siguiente, Danny fue llamado a la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall, la cual, aparte de algunos objetos muy sofisticados, prácticamente parecía ser una biblioteca.**

**Mientras esperaba, el chico se fijo en los libros, y se dio cuenta que la mayoría eran sobre transformaciones, desde lo más básico, hasta lo más complejo.**

**Había los que mencionaban transformaciones permanentes y los que hablaban de transformaciones de poder y energía.**

**A Danny hubo algunos que le parecían muy interesantes, pero antes de que pudiera revisar más, Mcgonagall llego, e hizo que el chico se sentara frente a ella.**

**\- El profesor Snape me conto su magnífica actuación la noche anterior, señor Campbell… …. Si tomamos en cuenta, su falta de participación en clases, así, como sus notas, que a pesar de que se pueden considerar muy por encima de la mayoría de sus compañeros, no denotan excesiva superioridad, o están por encima de alumnos como la señorita Granger, mas el hecho de que trato de no mencionar el asunto de anoche, podríamos decir que usted es muy humilde… pero de alguna manera, siento que ese no es el caso, ¿qué opina usted?**

**\- No mucho, no creo ser alguien humilde, pero tampoco me gusta presumir, ser el primero de la clase, no es mi mayor fantasía, sin hablar de que soy más flojo de lo que las personas creen, y en asuntos que no me interesan o no considero que haya necesidad, no pondré mayor empeño, siendo las tareas algo de eso…. Mientras que, sin importar mi magnífica actuación, como usted la llama, el hecho de casi ser asesinado por un simple y sucio Troll de montaña no cambia, lo que no es exactamente algo digno de presumir o contar.**

**\- …. –la mujer se le quedo viendo fijamente por un rato, y como si decidiera dejar el asunto de lado, tomo algunos papeles– considero que con sus actuales capacidades, está calificado, para los permisos que solicito sobre los libros en la biblioteca, mientras que se le permitirá hacer uso de un salón para el implemento de su estudio e investigación, pero al que no podrá acceder después de las ocho de la noche, y el cual no se podrá usar como dormitorio, sin ninguna justificación… en otras palabras, señor Campbell, espero verlo dormir en su habitación, al lado de sus compañeros de clase, todo el tiempo que este en este castillo, ¿Tiene alguna objeción?**

**\- …. No, creo que no, profesora –contesto Danny.**

**\- Respecto a sus otras propuestas, el profesor Dumbledore, dio en lo general su visto bueno, pero en su mayoría, se empezara a implementar hasta el próximo año, mientras que el club de duelo, podrá comenzar después de navidad.**

**\- … ¿Es así? –dijo el niño algo estoico, pero con sus ojos traicionándolo y brillando de emoción.**

**\- …. Así es, en lo general eso sería todo –termino Mcgonagall.**

**\- …. Gracias, profesora –contesto el chico, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la oficina.**

… … … … … … …

**Después de eso, los días siguieron pasando, mientras Danny organizaba su nueva "oficina" o "taller", y al mismo tiempo, revisaba y elegía que libros de la sección prohibida, le servirían mas para su investigación.**

**Por supuesto, todo esto mientras lidiaba con las clases y algunos rumores que circulaban por el colegio entero.**

**A pesar de todo, el chico estaba muy contento y hacia las cosas con entusiasmo, incluso si eso provocaba que todos los días terminara totalmente agotado.**

**Los rumores que circulaban alrededor del castillo, consistían principalmente en como Harry Potter, "mato" a un Troll de montaña.**

**El niño no parecía estarla pasando muy bien, y claro, Danny, que igualmente fue atacado por uno, también sufrió algunas molestias.**

**Esto se debió, que aunque de manera ilógica, muchos estudiantes, estaban dispuestos a creer, que el "niño que vivió", mato a un Troll, nadie podía aceptar que un niño de doce años, como Danny Campbell, pudiera enfrentarse a uno, como lo afirmaba Parvati, la mayor "defensora" de su causa.**

**Esto provoco que algunas personas lo miraran con desprecio, y otros con celos, pero el chico simplemente los ignoraba, siempre que no fueran demasiado lejos.**

**Después de casi dos semanas, el chico había podido terminar de organizar su taller, esto fue gracias a la ayuda de su tía Narcissa, que le mando varias cosas muy útiles, así como la ayuda de su elfo domestico, Pryler.**

**Aprovechando ese momento en que estuvo ocupado, Danny comenzó a alejarse de Cho, como lo planeo, y hasta ahora, llevaba casi cinco días sin haberla visto o siquiera saber de ella.**

**Aunque se sentía como si hubiera sufrido una derrota y luego escapado de su primera batalla, así como también sabiendo que era una actitud algo infantil, aun pensaba que era la mejor opción, pues el no quería una amistad con la niña, y sabia que se molestaría horrible e irracionalmente, si intentaba acelerar las cosas y resultaba rechazado, mientras que usar pociones, dañaría su orgullo, por lo tanto, opto por la decisión que considero la más sabia, retirarse.**

**Pero escapar de Parvati resulto ser más molesto, sin embargo, Danny implemento una táctica diferente, e intento enseñar a la pequeña niña de piel trigueña, su teoría de la magia y otras formas y cosas relacionadas con esta, esto hizo que Parvati, no pudiera resistirlo, lo que provoco que saliera "huyendo", y a partir de ese momento, aparte de saludarlo, ya no se pegaba tanto a él.**

**Mientras que desde el accidente del Troll, igual que en la información de los libros de su cabeza, Hermione, junto al dúo de Harry y Ron, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, ahora la niña les ayudaba con sus estudios y pasaba por alto algunas de las majaderías de Ron.**

**Danny también ignoro ese asunto, y al trió completo, aparte de saludar o contestar algunas cosas a Hermione, en lo general incluso la dejaba con la palabra en la boca.**

**De esa manera, Danny empezó a aislarse de verdad, y aparte de su elfo domestico, cuando estaba estudiando en su taller, casi no hablaba con nadie.**

**Para Danny, eso no era importante, pues pensaba que todo tenía su recompensa, ayudar a su tía Narcissa, así como volverse más poderoso, siendo las más obvias, mientras que con la fuerza, siempre habría niñas que se acercarían.**

**De esta manera, el tiempo en el colegio siguió transcurriendo, mientras el chico se ocupaba de sus propias cosas, y casi no se daba cuenta de cualquier otra situación ajena a él.**

… … … … … … …

**Mientras Quirrel impartía su clase a primer año, muy pocos chicos realmente le prestaban atención.**

**Danny, que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del aula, miraba y escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, decía y hacia.**

**Claro, lo último que pasaba por su mente, era lo que el hombre intentaba enseñar.**

**La persona conocida como el profesor Quirrell, era un hombre alto y delgaducho, tenia gafas y parecía bastante patético, sobre todo debido al turbante en su cabeza.**

**Normalmente tartamudeaba, pero la forma en que lo hacía, no le daba una imagen excesivamente mala, solo parecía alguien con algunos problemas de habla, y en lo general, en realidad se le entendía adecuadamente.**

**Lo que Danny estaba considerando de forma seria, era el porqué, de la acción de meter Trolls al castillo, por parte de aquel hombre.**

**¿Una distracción?, era demasiado forzado de considerar, debido a que Snape y Flitwick, demostraron poder deshacerse de dichos monstruos, de forma muy fácil.**

**¿Intentaba hacer que uno o varios de esos Trolls, lucharan contra Flufy?, poco probable, ya que un ser como ese perro de tres cabezas, era una bestia extremadamente poderosa, la cual, en algunas ocasiones, podía llegar a compararse con Dragones Verdaderos.**

**¿O es que su objetivo era Harry Potter desde el comienzo?, aunque era muy difícil de imaginar, como podía organizar o predecir tal situación, no era imposible, y para Danny, sería una de las teorías más acertadas.**

**Claro, también estaba el hecho, de que Voldemort pudo ocultarse completamente de Dumbledore, y Quirrell, intentaba parecer inepto frente al director.**

**Por supuesto, no se podía descartar, que la comunicación entre Quirrell y Voldemort, no era tan estable como parecía, y el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, realmente era más ignorante, de lo que el propio Danny pensaba.**

**Sin hablar de la posibilidad, de algún tipo de trama extraña o implementación de un hechizo único y desconocido, por medio de todo ese evento.**

**Sin poder llegar a una conclusión con ese tema, la clase llego a su final, y todos los estudiantes empezaron a abandonar el aula.**

**Una vez que en la habitación solo quedo Quirrell y Danny, el chico decidió acercarse.**

**\- Se-señor Camp- Campbell, ¿Hay algo en qu- que lo pu- pueda ayudar? –pregunto el hombre, al notar que el chico estaba frente a su escritorio.**

**\- … no estoy seguro –respondió Danny, luego organizo sus ideas y siguió hablando– escuche que el profesor viajo por muchos lugares después de salir del colegio.**

**\- … a- así es –respondió Quirrel con una suave sonrisa.**

**\- …. Por lo tanto, usted debe tener idea de muchas cosas, y conocer diferentes tipos de forma de ver el mundo, así, me gustaría preguntarle, ¿Qué es la verdadera fuerza? –continuo el chico.**

**\- …. –mirándolo de manera más atenta, el hombre entrecerró los ojos de tal manera, que casi le daba la imagen de una serpiente– ¿Cu- Cuál es la razón de su pre- pregunta, señor Campbell?**

**\- …. Siempre he sentido que el denominado mundo mágico, incluso si necesario a su propia manera, es muy ridículo, un mago debería esforzarse por llegar a la cima de este mundo, por ver hasta dónde podemos ir, con el don que hemos obtenido… … de tomar lo que queramos y deseemos… …. Pero a eso hay muchas trabas, como la llamada moral, como esa línea del bien y mal, tan difícil de notar… …. Siempre he pensado que soy diferente y muy capaz, es solo que en aquel momento, cuando me enfrente a ese sucio Troll de montaña, y en realidad no pude derribarlo después de más de cinco hechizos… y luego ver a alguien como el profesor Snape matarlo de una manera tan sencilla y saber del profesor Flitwick, derrotándolo de igual manera… mientras que tres niños tontos, ignorantes o infantiles, ninguno con la capacidad y talento mágico que pueda compararse a mí, ser casi tan exitosos como yo en enfrentar a esa misma clase de Troll… … …. Me hace sentir como si hubiera fallado en alguna parte, y que mis convicciones están equivocadas –contesto Danny, mirando a Quirrel directamente a los ojos.**

**\- … es un ni- niño muy inte- teresante, se- señor Campbell –dijo Quirrell, mientras sus ojos parecían irradiar un sutil brillo, e incluso obtener una forma diferente, pero dando una sensación irreal e ilusoria– l- la fuerza que usted busca, es la correcta, se- señor Campbell, no hay necesidad de pensar en mo- moralidad o cosas efímeras como esas, ya que son solo las li- limitaciones de los débiles mortales. Lo único que debe preocuparle, es qui- quien es más poderoso que usted, y luego superar dicho muro.**

**\- No debes de decaer a sus principios, por la suerte, que puedan demostrar otros, la suerte solo los protegerá a veces, mientras que su fuerza, lo respaldara para siempre –continuo Quirrell– la fuerza es el principio de su alma, y el límite de su mente, mientras que la magia, es aquello que impulsa todo eso… cuando desees algo, ¡tómalo!, siempre que tengas la suficiente fuerza, cuando algo te moleste, ¡destrúyelo!, siempre que tengas la suficiente fuerza… no hay necesidad de preocuparse por otras cosas…. Incluso para los que se limitan por reglas y restricciones, aun hay quien está por encima de alguien más, siendo incapaces de romper la regla natural, de que el que domina, es el que tiene más poder…. Sin embargo, la fuerza que puede obtener un mago, es la fuerza más pura, que alguien puede obtener, una fuerza respaldada por su propio poder. ¿Eso contesta sus dudas, señor Campbell?**

**\- …. Si, lo hacen –dijo Danny con la mirada algo perdida y vidriosa.**

**\- … entonces es tiempo que vaya a reflexionar a otra parte, no se preocupe de las otras clases, yo informare de su ligero malestar –dijo Quirrell.**

**\- …. Muchas gracias, profesor Quirrell –terminando de hablar, el chico se dio media vuelta y salio del aula.**

**\- …. –una vez que en el aula, solo quedo el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, una voz diferente, salió del mismo lugar que la de donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Quirrell, solo que con un tono más susurrante y frio– Un chico impresionante, con una voluntad poderosa y una mente firme… también capaz de entender la naturaleza de la fuerza y el poder… una buena semilla, aunque mi hipnosis no surtirá el efecto que quisiera, debido a mi situación, e incluso se disipara con el tiempo, al menos, plantara una semilla dentro de él, que algún día, lo hará mi más fiel, devoto y poderoso servidor…**

… … … … … … …

**Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, dirigiéndose a su taller, Danny parecía estar ido y muy mareado, al tiempo que su cabeza le dolía tanto, que sentía como si le fuera a estallar.**

**Después de un tiempo, cuando por fin llego a su "oficina", cerró rápidamente la puerta con seguro, y se sentó en un sofá.**

**Al siguiente segundo, con un "paff", apareció la figura de un pequeño elfo domestico, de color verdusco, y vestido con un simple trapo, aunque especialmente limpio, diferente a lo común entre su raza.**

**Rápidamente, el pequeño y extraño ser mágico, hizo aparecer un frasco transparente, el cual tenía una poción de un color rosa algo enfermizo, y se lo dio a Danny.**

**Después de tragarse la poción completa, el elfo le entrego una bandeja vacía y al siguiente segundo, el chico vomito dentro de ella.**

**Luego de vomitar, Danny se recostó en el sillón, y el elfo domestico lo señalo con su pequeña manita, al siguiente segundo, una neblina de color plateado, comenzó a envolver al chico, por lo que duro al menos, cinco minutos.**

**Cuando la neblina se aparto de su cuerpo, Danny estaba completamente empapado, como si hubiera hecho horas de ejercicio, o hubiera entrado a un lugar parecido a un vapor, con su ropa puesta.**

**El chico aun sentía su cabeza mareada, pero ahora su mente estaba clara y ya no tenía dolor de cabeza.**

**\- …. Gracias Pryler, ahora prepara un baño y algo de comida, por favor, mientras tanto, tomare una pequeña siesta.**

**Con Pryler, el pequeño elfo domestico, haciendo una reverencia, en señal de que escucho las ordenes, Danny se fue quedando dormido.**

… … …

**Unas dos horas después, el chico se despertó, luego tomo un baño y comió, una vez que hizo todo esto, se volvió a sentar en el sillón y se quedo pensativo.**

**Se sentía muy afortunado, de haber considerado las consecuencias de sus acciones, y de que sus previsiones, no fueran equivocadas, aunque el hecho de que Quirrell, o Voldemort, trataran de tentarlo o convertirlo en un fiel y devoto servidor, fue un poco lejos de sus expectativas, pero debía aceptar, que si lo pensaba de forma lógica, entre las probabilidades, era una de las más correctas, una vez sucediera.**

**A Danny, se le habría pasado por la cabeza, que Voldemort, quisiera controlarlo con la maldición imperdonable, o que intentara manipular su mente, para atacar a Harry o alguien cercano a este.**

**Tenía muchas hipótesis, y planes sobre qué hacer, si eso sucediera, pero tenía que aceptar, el haber sido demasiado arrogante, pues no importa si pudiera demostrar un talento que de verdad impresionara a un mago orgulloso como Voldemort, en la realidad, era poco probable, que lo utilizaría para hacer algo en esta situación, debido a que no lo consideraría capaz, de traerle un verdadero beneficio.**

**Aun así, haberse preparado para algo como eso, fue más que suficiente, para superar la pequeña tribulación a la que se enfrento.**

**Danny sabia que un accidente podría suceder si hablaba con Quirrell a solas, y más sobre ese tipo de tema, claro, ser ignorado y desechado, también era una opción.**

**Así, se había preparado, tomando en cuenta varias cosas, y la única verdadera "debilidad", que el chico había podido obtener. de las memorias basadas en los libros de su cabeza.**

**Claro, llamarlo "debilidad", quizás era una forma extraña de usar dicho concepto, en tales circunstancias, pero era un hecho, de que se trataba de algo contra lo que Voldemort, no estaba acostumbrado a luchar, o que tomara en cuenta, y eso era la magia de los elfos domésticos.**

**Quizás en poder o luchando de frente, Voldemort podría matar a cuanto elfo desee, pero cuando se trata de algunas sutilezas, la magia del mago oscuro, mostraba sus deficiencias.**

**De esta manera, Danny, que hace mucho había estudiado Oclumancia, incluso si esta no se podía comparar a alguien como Dumbledore y Snape, o siquiera a un mago experto, aun podía usar dicha capacidad, para luego reforzarla, con la magia de su elfo domestico, en una manera muy astuta, y a parte, consiguió por fuera, una poción de "Limpieza Mental", mientras también dejaba instrucciones para que Pryler, usara su magia en él, y limpiara su mente.**

**Después de recordar y regodearse en la suerte que tuvo, al pensar en sus contramedidas, y luego tomar en cuenta, que todo eso funciono, debido al estado debilitado de Voldemort, Danny se puso a recordar la charla con Quirrell.**

**En un momento estaba hablando, y tartamudeando, pero luego, empezó a tartamudear menos, hasta que hablo de forma fluida, y con un tono extremadamente encantador y seductor, para provocar que el chico se perdiera en sus pensamientos e ideas.**

**Era obvio, que en algún momento, dejo de hablar con Quirrell y comenzó a hablar con Voldemort.**

**Pero eso también era interesante, pues aun obtuvo algunas pistas de lo que el chico buscaba en primer lugar, quizás las ideas de Voldemort eran un tanto, hacia el extremo radical, pero en un cierto sentido, no solo poseían mucho conocimiento de la magia y el poder, sino que Danny, tenía que aceptar, que estaba de acuerdo con algunas de las cosas que ese gran mago oscuro le dijo y que reafirmaban algunos de sus más profundos pensamientos, los cuales arraigaban en su mente, desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**Con su mente vagando en varios y complicados pensamientos, Danny fue reafirmando su camino a seguir y empezando a pensar cuales deberían ser sus siguientes pasos.**

**Así mismo, se determino a seguir preparándose para cualquier eventualidad que pudiera suceder.**

**Lo que seguía, era continuar haia adelante, y seguir fortaleciéndose.**


	7. Chapter 7: El Espejo De Oesed

**Capitulo 7: La Magia De Los Elfos Domésticos y El Espejo De Oesed**

**Mientras Danny estaba en su taller, escucho a alguien tocar la puerta, después de mirarla por un instante, mientras inclinaba la cabeza pensativamente, dio su permiso para que la persona al otro lado de la puerta entrara.**

**\- … –cuando Cho Chang entro en el lugar, no dijo una sola palabra, y miro todo a su alrededor, notando que había algunas cosas que reconocía y otras que nunca había visto, pero en lo general, se dio cuenta que solo era un gran espacio abierto, luego volteo a mirar a Danny, el cual aun estaba escribiendo algunas cosas– ¿estás tan ocupado que ni siquiera me puedes voltear a ver?**

**\- … lo siento, la costumbre –respondió el chico, que aun tardo un par de minutos más en escribir algunas cosas, para luego cerrar su cuaderno, y voltear a ver a la niña– últimamente me he dejado llevar un poco y me he retrasado con algunas tareas.**

**\- …. ¿porque me has estado ignorando últimamente? –pregunto Cho de forma directa.**

**\- …. Bueno, no es exactamente así, te he ensañado todo lo que puedo y tu no pareces más interesada de lo normal en mis cosas… mientras que a mi simplemente me gusta concentrarme en mis proyectos e investigación, para poder llegar a ser un mago más poderoso.**

**\- ¿Es así?, ¿No será simplemente, porque eres un cobarde? –pregunto Cho con un tono algo frio y enojado.**

**\- … …. Tal vez –respondió Danny algo triste, luego pensó en algo mas y dijo– pero no estoy buscando una hermana mayor que me ayude a socializar, y ver las maravillas del mundo, hay muchas cosas que me esperan para el futuro, por lo que yo debo ser más fuerte, esa es mi prioridad, quizá pueda darme el lujo, para el romance o algo parecido, pero no puedo perder mi tiempo en otras cosas, que al final no me aportaran nada.**

**\- …. –la chica realmente no supo que decir por un momento, no sabía si estaba triste o enojada por la respuesta de Danny, así que después de reflexionar por un instante mas, dijo– ¿crees que estás preparado para ese tipo de relación?**

**\- … … …. Tal vez no, por eso estoy aquí… esperando crecer y mientras tanto, volviéndome más fuerte, cuanto más fuerte sea, más cosas puedo asumir.**

**\- …. La fuerza no tiene nada que ver con una relación…**

**\- Para una relación se necesitan dos personas dispuestas… de cualquier tipo de forma o por cualquier tipo de razón… mientras que para sostenerlo, se necesita demostrar que se puede asumir el futuro, y para asumir el futuro, solo se necesita suficiente fuerza, que para un mago, es tener suficiente poder –respondió Danny con cara seria, y un tono contundente, como si lo que decía era lo más obvio del mundo.**

**\- …. ¡Estas, mal! –dijo Cho con un tono moderadamente más alto– ese tipo de forma de pensar, no te rodeara más que de soledad o personas falsas.**

**\- A veces en la falsedad encuentras mas sinceridad, pues al menos, los listos, son sinceros respecto a la falsedad que ofrecen –respondió Danny, sintiendo como un dejá vu, pues creía haberle dicho algo similar a Hermione, negando con la cabeza, continuo, con un tipo diferente de tono– Cho, me gustas, así que no tengo intención de verte como una amiga, ni de perder el tiempo contigo, cuando se que no me guiara hacia el lugar que quiero…. Ese Troll me despertó, y me aviso de lo débil que aun soy… …. Si no estás interesada en volverte más fuerte, y no estás interesada en estar a mi lado, sin importar que soy, como soy o las decisiones que tomo, entonces, una amistad es algo, para lo que verdaderamente no estoy preparado para sostener, pues debido al camino por el que deseo transitar, así como los pasos que voy a tomar, solo te terminaran alejando de mi, ya sea por tu resolución de no estar al lado de alguien como yo… porque así es la naturaleza de las personas, egoístas, algo que no las hace ni buenas, ni malas… o en su defecto, te alejara de mi, cuando estés muerta…. Y no tengo deseos de ver ningún de esos escenarios.**

**\- …. –Cho no sabía que decir, pero las palabras de Danny, provocaron que rápidamente recordara varias de las cosas que había hablado con el chico, así como otras situaciones, lo cual hizo que sus cejas se fueran frunciendo mas y mas.**

**\- Soy egoísta, si, solo quiero, lo que deseo obtener, y no necesito que me ayudes a ver el mundo a tu manera… … y mucho menos necesito tu amistad.**

**\- …. –después de mirarlo de forma profunda, durante unos segundos, Cho dio media vuelta y se fue sin mirar a atrás.**

**Danny miro con tristeza hacia la puerta, se preguntaba si estaba siendo demasiado "maduro" o por lo menos, estaba hablando de un tema demasiado "grande", para su edad y la de Cho.**

**Pero luego negó con la cabeza, quizá la edad tiene efecto en como vez las cosas, pero es lo mismo que con el tiempo, incluso un adulto, nunca vera una situación de la misma manera en el momento que sucede, a como la verían diez años después.**

**Además, la niña entendía lo que él quería, y evitaba esa situación, lo demás, si lo comprendía o no, al menos ahora, ya no era importante.**

**Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado contundente en un asunto menor, o quizás estaba siendo demasiado exigente e inflexible, en algo que podría tratarse de una forma diferente, pero el chico, no sabía, ni tenía la paciencia para sutilezas con perspectivas indeterminables.**

**Sin embargo, Danny estaba aun triste, así como algo decepcionado, pues esperaba que Cho tuviera aunque sea curiosidad, y se quedara a preguntar más de lo que le decía, pero era un pensamiento demasiado ingenuo.**

**Negando con la cabeza, el chico decidió dejar de lado ese tipo de cosas, y volvió hacia sus propios asuntos.**

… … … … …

**El tiempo seguía pasando de forma muy rápida, ahora ya era el mes de diciembre, y en cualquier momento comenzarían las vacaciones.**

**Todo esto parecía tener muy emocionados a muchos estudiantes, mientras que otros solo esperaban un tiempo de descanso.**

**El castillo comenzaba a ser adornado de arriba abajo, y empezaba a volverse muy ruidoso.**

**Pero mientras esto sucedía, Danny estaba en su taller, trabajando en la observación de un "experimento" con su elfo domestico.**

**Pryler, estaba mirando hacia una especie de espejo, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una niebla de su mano, y cuando esa "niebla" tocaba el "espejo", una especie de runas aparecía en la superficie del objeto.**

**Este "espejo", era un instrumento mágico muy peculiar, que su tía le había conseguido, y el cual tenía la capacidad de recibir un hechizo, para luego analizarlo, logrando de esta manera, saber lo esencial de la forma en que se "estructura" dicha magia.**

**Sin embargo, Danny lo había modificado levemente, para que mostrara, el "razonamiento" que tiene aquel que lanza la magia.**

**El resultado fue que no importaba el tipo de magia que usara el elfo domestico, Pryler, el análisis daba un resultado muy similar.**

**Es decir, "voluntad", o también "deseo", sin importar el tipo de magia que Danny le pedía a Pryler realizar, el pequeño elfo solo "deseaba" obedecer y que se "cumpliera" la orden dada.**

**A pesar de eso, algunas magias que realizaba, podían ser tan complicadas, que quizás incluso alguien como Dumbledore no podría replicarlo, al menos no de la misma manera, en que lo hacia el pequeño Ser mágico.**

"**Voluntad", era algo que cualquier mago poseía, sin embargo, era como si un ser mágico estuviera hecho de "voluntad pura", o por lo menos, los elfos domésticos, esto causaba que cuando quiera realizar algo, solo debe desearlo y entonces su voluntad se transformaría para seguir un cierto patrón.**

**Algo que, sin importar cuán fuerte es la voluntad humana, es incapaz de replicar, aunque tal vez, esto se debía a la "pureza" de la naturaleza de un elfo domestico.**

**Danny no pudo llegar a la conclusión correcta, pero descubrió algo mas, para ser exacto, extrajo tres conocimientos útiles, pero dos de ellas, eran cosas que tardaría en poder implementar, sin embargo, lo otro…**

**El chico descubrió que no hay conexión entre el poder mágico y el elfo domestico, en otras palabras, su cuerpo no contenía poder mágico, "era" poder mágico.**

**Esto le abrió una ventana nueva a Danny, dándole una idea innovadora, lo cual le llevo a pensar en la transformación, así como otras cosas, y luego de considerar todo aquello por mucho tiempo, llego a una conclusión, sin embargo, el procedimiento sería extremadamente largo, aun así, todo eran perspectivas muy emocionantes.**

**Por otro lado, no fue solo teoría lo que pudo obtener de la investigación con Pryler, también se percato de una forma en que el pequeño elfo lo ayudara de manera más obvia, y al mismo tiempo, le permitió encontrar una manera de "crear" o para ser más exacto, una teoría nueva, sobre cómo inventar hechizos.**

**En definitiva, logro varias cosas en estos días, lo cual lo puso muy feliz.**

**También se debía mencionar, que Danny había logrado encontrar la sala de los menesteres, la cual, solo por entrar, le trajo a la mente todo tipo de ideas interesantes.**

**Mientras que la información, recursos, e incluso "tiempo", que obtuvo de dicho lugar, fue muy útil y algo de lo que disfruto mucho.**

**Respecto al tiempo, debía decirse que Danny no hallo y uso un "gira tiempo", pues a su perspectiva, era muy molesto y difícil de implementar, así como cansado, por no mencionar, que los que estaban en la sala de los menesteres, se encontraban rotos, y arreglarlos, era algo que no le causaba motivación.**

**Por el contrario, la propia sala de los menesteres, podía tener dicha opción, es decir, que dentro de ella, el tiempo podía pasar más lento o más rápido, que fuera de ella.**

**Sin embargo, tenia restricciones muy grandes, según lo que Danny pudo averiguar hasta ahora, como máximo, podía quedarse dentro, durante una hora, mientras que fuera pasaba un día y desde la otra perspectiva, uno podía quedarse dentro durante dos días, y fuera solo pasaría un día.**

**Por otro lado, poseía varias restricciones, y no podía usarse de dicha forma, mas de una vez por semana.**

**Estos resultados eran muy curiosos y le causaban muchas incertidumbres, sobretodo el hecho de que los "tiempos" se podían alargar o acortar aun más, pero dependería del suministro mágico, del que era capaz un mago.**

**Dado la dificultad de dicha investigación, Danny decidió, que por el momento, se conformaría con lo que tenía hasta ahora y lo aprovecharía al máximo.**

… … … … … … …

**La navidad llego pronto, y Danny también recibió varios regalos, pero a su forma de ver, la mayoría eran de cortesía.**

**Entre los que verdaderamente valían la pena, solo había cinco, siendo enviados por su tía Narcissa, Hermione, Cho, Parvati y Ginny Weasley.**

**Al ver los regalos, Danny no sabía que pensar, Parvati era un asunto aparte, porque a pesar de que rehuía de las platicas sobre teoría mágica que Danny le quería dar, en un intento de deshacerse de ella, aun parecía muy encantada con él, algo que por cierto, no pudo evitar llenar un poco el ego del chico.**

**Pero Cho y Hermione, lo habían ignorado últimamente, así que el hecho de que le enviaran regalos, le parecía desconcertante y… no le sentaba muy bien…**

**Mientras que al ver el regalo de Ginny, Danny no podía evitar pensar la cara que Ron haría si se enteraba, después de todo, el niño lo trataba como a su peor enemigo, justo detrás de Draco.**

**Durante las vacaciones, Danny aun se quedo en el castillo, y lamentablemente, aun tuvo que dormir en su dormitorio, lo que le permitió darse cuenta que Harry, se escapaba diariamente durante las noches, incluso llevándose a Ron en una ocasión.**

**Unos días después, recordó que el chico ya debía tener su capa de invisibilidad, y sobre todo, quizá ya había encontrado, un cierto objeto que también era de su interés.**

**Así, sin que Harry se percatara, Danny puso un hechizo de seguimiento sobre su cuerpo.**

**Esa misma noche, Danny le dijo a Pryler que siguiera al chico con la ayuda de su hechizo y recordara el lugar donde viera un espejo intrínsecamente diseñado, que desprendiera una sensación peculiar.**

**Lo curioso, es que la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, en realidad pudo bloquear el hechizo de rastreo de Danny, pero gracias a que no se quedaba con la capa puesta constantemente, Pryler aun logro completar la tarea.**

**La noche del día siguiente, Danny le dijo a Pryler, que lo llevara a donde estaba aquel espejo.**

**El elfo domestico, lo llevo a un aula grande y vacía, donde solo estaba un gran espejo, el cual daba una apariencia antigua y soberbia.**

**El espejo que encontró era muy curioso, siendo tan grande como Hagrid, y su marco diseñado de forma muy exquisita, con varias letras grabadas, las cuales, Danny inmediatamente noto, que resultarían invisibles para un muggle.**

**Después de examinar el objeto mágico por un instante, comenzó a fijarse en lo que espejo podía mostrarle, lo que le permitió ver su imagen reflejada, y después…**

**Lo primero que vio fue una imagen de sí mismo, un poco mayor, aproximadamente de entre 15 y 18 años, el estaba vestido de una forma simple, pero emanando una sensación etérea, mientras que detrás suyo, estaban las siluetas de ocho mujeres, cinco de ellas eran Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, Parvati y Padme Patil, así como Ginny Weasley.**

**Cada una de ellas tenía una imagen que parecía reflejar una edad entre 15 y 20 años, lucían espectacularmente hermosas, sobre todo Ginny, con su largo y precioso pelo rojo, al mismo tiempo, todas daban una sensación como grandes hechiceras y tenían un anillo de compromiso en sus dedos.**

**Dos de las otras tres mujeres, estaban completamente tapadas, con velos y trajes muy hermosos, así como seductores, y desprendiendo una belleza soñadora e irreal.**

**Danny sospechaba que la razón por la que no las podía ver claramente, es porque aun no las había conocido en persona, a pesar de saber de ellas, pero ambas, también tenían un anillo de compromiso.**

**Mientras que la última mujer, era una belleza madura y fría, la cual también tenía un anillo de compromiso, ella era…**

**En la parte de atrás de la imagen, se encontraban las siluetas de más mujeres, el chico suponía que eso reflejaba su naturaleza codiciosa, pero también denotaba la poca importancia que les daba.**

**Sin embargo, de pronto la imagen desapareció y fue remplazada por…**

**Sintiendo algo a sus espaldas, Danny volteo bruscamente, con su varita en la mano, y aunque parecía no haber nadie, el chico no se relajo.**

**Pensó en activar el hechizo de rastreo, pero razono que no serviría, si Harry traía puesta su capa invisible, luego pensó en usar un hechizo de llamamiento, pero recordó que en uno de los libros de su cabeza, existía una escena en la que alguien usaba tal hechizo y la capa no reaccionaba, demostrando ser inmune a ese tipo de encantamientos.**

**Después pensó en que la habitación estaba cerrada, y se le ocurrió algo, por lo que alzo la varita mientras decía.**

**\- ¡Fliuou! –con ese hechizo, una luz se deslizo desde la punta de su varita y se extendió por toda la habitación, como si fuera una ola, que quería ahogar todo el lugar.**

**\- Plaf, plaf, plaf –pero antes de que el hechizo pudiera realmente abarcar toda la habitación, un sonido como de aplausos sono, y la luz se desvaneció– Impresionante, señor Campbell, no hay muchos magos adultos, que puedan percibir mi presencia, y menos obligar a revelarme.**

**Con esas palabras, un anciano, con un rostro alrededor de los setenta años, pero con un pelo y barba, blanco, largo y pulcro, apareció en medio del aula.**

**Viendo a ese hombre, Danny entrecerró los ojos, pues no creía que actualmente, fuese capaz de percibir a Albus Dumbledore, la única respuesta plausible, es que Harry realmente estuviera en la sala, y para evitar que lo encontrara, el director se mostro.**

**\- …. ¿Es así? –pregunto Danny de forma retorica.**

**\- Si, si –respondió el anciano con una sonrisa benévola, la cual desprendía una sensación muy tranquila y etérea.**

**\- …. Veo –el chico decidió dejar de lado el asunto, no es que fuera a obtener nada del gran mago.**

**\- …. Minerva y Severus me han hablado mucho de usted, señor Campbell, al mismo tiempo, he leído los proyectos que desea se implementen en el colegio… ahora veo que usted es de verdad un gran mago, un joven talentoso –comento Dumbledore, pero Danny no dijo nada, sin embargo, el anciano no parecía esperar que el chico contestara, y siguió hablando– tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué vio en el espejo?**

**\- … …. A mí, con un ambiente algo parecido al suyo a mi alrededor, así como muchas mujeres jóvenes o maduras, siendo mis prometidas, y al mismo tiempo poderosas hechiceras, entre las cuales se encontraban las hermanas Patil, Cho, Hermione y Ginny Weasley… también había dos mujeres de las que he escuchado, pero aun no conozco, y… –contesto Danny sin inmutarse, esperando una reacción cuando nombro a Hermione y Ginny, pero nadie mas salió, ni tampoco se escucho otro ruido– por otra parte, un montón de mujeres desconocidas y no muy importantes…**

**\- …. –haciendo una cara algo graciosa, entre intrigada, sospechosa, seria y divertida, Dumbledore puso su mano en la barbilla, de forma pensativa– ¿es eso cierto?**

**\- …. Usted debería saber mejor que nadie, que no estoy mintiendo –contesto Danny un poco irritado e insinuativo, desviando la mirada del director, cuyos ojos parecían brillar un poco.**

**\- … …. Supongo –contesto Dumbledore, aun con una cara algo seria y divertida, sin importarle la respuesta de Danny.**

**\- …. Aunque, la imagen se desvaneció y me mostro un cielo infinito, azul marino, hermoso, a veces oscuro, y otras lleno de estrellas… … pero siempre muy…**

**\- … …. Solitario –completo Dumbledore, y luego de un pequeño silencio, pregunto– ¿Cuál prefiere, señor Campbell?**

**\- …. No acabo de entender lo segundo, mi instinto me dice que es un sueño fantástico, que no debería dejar ir, pero… prefiero que se mezcle con el primero, y si tuviera que elegir… en circunstancias normales, estaría satisfecho con el primero.**

**\- … … … …. Veo, tal vez eso sea lo correcto; pero no se olvide de que soñar, no conlleva nada, si se olvida de vivir, señor Campbell… aunque un poco ambicioso y algo exagerado, el primero es un buen sueño, no lo descarte, pero no espere que llegue solo con desearlo.**

**\- … –volteando para ver a Dumbledore, Danny se dio cuenta de que ya había desaparecido.**

**Volteando a ver de nuevo el espejo, miro cada una de las dos imágenes con mucho detalle, tanto a él, con las mujeres que anhelaba, como ese vasto cielo, infinito, tentador e indiscernible.**


End file.
